Sombras del pasado
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: VERSIÓN 2 DE "CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA" Sakura decice quedarse en Konoha haciendo que las cosas cambien una vez más y esta vez Sasuke está más pendiente de Sakura que de su venganza. Un final distinto con una historia diferente.
1. Prólogo

****-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

**Resumen: Mundo Paralelo de "Cambio en la historia" Si no has leío ese fic, te recomiendo que no leas este. O al menos lee hasta el capitulo doce y el capitulo veinticinco que sale el pasado de Sakura. **¿Que hubiera pasado si Sakura se hubiera quedado en Konoha? ** Itachi consige que Sakura se quede en la aldea. Sasuke también se queda, provocando que Akatsuki y Orochimaru vayan en su busqueda. Un destino final al que Itachi y Sakura no se habían preparado.  
><strong>

...

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Miró una vez más el retrato del equipo siete. Dudó una vez más en lo que llevaba de día, tenía lista su mochila, solo tenía que cogerla e irse de la aldea, cumpliendo así la promesa que hizo a esos viejos del consejo. Sin embargo seguía allí, mirando la foto del equipo decidiendo si la llevaría consigo o la dejaría. Era un recuerdo de los días medianamente felices que podría llegar a tener si se quedaba. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio la cogió y la dejó boca bajo.

Quedarse era algo que no podía permitirse. Pondría a sus _amigos _en peligro.

Sus objetivos estaban dentro la aldea y por muy tonto que sonara no podría llegar a ellos si se quedaba. Atacarlos desde dentro, significaría atacar a todos los ninja de la Hoja y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Hubiera querido tener una vida feliz, tener amigo, y ser una leal kunoichi de Konoha. Pero no podía olvidar. No olvidaba que los consejeros le habían arruinado la vida. Y no solo a ella.

Salió de su casa en silencio, era ya pasada la medianoche, y mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada gacha, se despidió mentalmente de todos sus amigos y de la vida que sabía que ya no tendría.

Sin echar una última mirada a la aldea traspasó las puertas de Konoha dirigiéndose al medio del bosque donde sabía que él la esperaba.

_**-"Esto termina aquí."-** _pensó con sus ojos verdes mirando al bosque.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi estaba en medio del bosque recargado en una piedra. Esperaba a Sakura, de echo tenía la esperanza de que no fuera al lugar que acordaron, pero sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no se lo quitaba con nada. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Conocía el deseo de Sakura. Ser libre. Librarse de la carga que cargaba en sus hombros desde hacía años. Ella preferiría quedarse en Konoha, antes de abandonarla. No quería ser una traidora. Aunque ella ya se sentía de esa forma con lo sucedido cuatro años atrás.

Y mientras el Sharingan brillaba en la oscuridad tomó una decisión. Haría que Sakura se quedara. No importaban los planes que había echo en el pasado, harían otros.

**-Desactiva el Sharingan, te pueden ver.-** entre las penumbras salió Sakura, con una mirada más fría de lo normal.-** Vamos.-**

**-No.-** respondió desactivando el Sharingan. Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido.- **Vas a quedarte en Konoha.-** dictaminó.

**-¿De que estás hablando?-** preguntó algo molesta.-** Teníamos planes Itachi. Yo prometí...-**

**-Esa promesa puede romperse.-** interrumpió con calma.-** Y en cuanto a los planes... podemos hacer otros.-**

**-No puedo quedarme. _No_** **_quiero quedarme.-_** replicó con convicción.

**-No mientas.-** Itachi negó con la cabeza.-** No puedes mentirme, no a mí.-** la miró directamente a los ojos.-** Lo que tu quiere es quedarte a la aldea.**

**-¡Lo que yo quiero no es importante!-** exclamó de golpe, alzando un poco la voz.

**-Sakura... ya basta.-** reprendió con severidad.-** Lo que tu quieres es importante.-** alzó una mano al ver que ella intentaba replicar.- **Desde que pasó aquello has pensado más en los demás que en tu misma.-** se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.-** ¡Por una vez en tu vida se egoísta y haz lo que realmente quieres!-**

Sakura agachó la mirada y la centró en el suelo. Itachi no mentía. Siempre había pensado en los demás que en ella misma. Si hubiera algo que realmente quería hacer y que pudiera hacer... entonces... entonces lo haría.

**-Yo me haré cargo de esos tres.-** prometió Itachi cuando vio su mirada decidida.

Sakura sonrió muy levemente, aún así Itachi la vio.

Sería egoísta solo por esta vez.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertó sudado y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Se llevó una mano en su pecho - en su corazón - como si intentara que disminuyera su ritmo cardíaco. Respiraba agitadamente, involuntariamente su cabeza y mirada se posó en la foto del equipo siete, - mas específicamente en Sakura - se quedó unos segundos - que parecieron minutos - mirándola.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y sin esperar más se levantó de la cama y sin cambiarse de ropa salió corriendo hacía la salida de la aldea. Había tenía una sueño - una pesadilla - en donde Sakura abandonaba la aldea. No sabía porque iba hacía allí, solo sabía que si no iba no estaría tranquilo. Rogaba porque realmente fuera un sueño.

Alzó la mirada y a los lejos distinguió una persona. Una persona con el cabello rosa.

Y Sasuke sintió como el corazón se le paraba.

.

.

.

Itachi y Sakura caminaba de vuelta a la aldea en completo silencio. En realidad ahora estaban siendo bastante descuidados, puesto si alguien les veía juntos estarían en problemas, más ella. Itachi pensó, ya que estaba allí, que podría hacerle una visita nocturna a su hermano pequeño, el cual hacía tiempo que no veía, y que tenía ganas de ver sin el odio en sus ojos.

Delante de la entrada, ambos pararon al sentir como el chakra de _alguien _se acercaba.

**-¿Que hacemos?-** preguntó Itachi con calma.

**-Yo me quedo, tu te vas.-** respondió con la misma calma que su compañero. Había olvidado ese detalle. El sueño que le había echo tener a Sasuke. Aunque no se suponía que despertaría tan pronto.

**-Te despediste de él de esa forma.-** afirmó sonriendo de medio lado al ver el pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo.

**-Ya, vete.-** prácticamente le echó.

**-Bien, bien.-** se giró solo un cuarto.-** Iré a ver aquellos tres.- ** y salto entre los árboles.

Sakura se adelantó hasta quedar en la banca, se dio la vuelta y esperó a que llegara. Suspiró, aunque no sabría como explicarle que hacía con una mochila lista para irse.

**-¡Sakura!-** oyó la voz de Sasuke y como este se detenía a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Sakura le miró por sobre del hombro.-** Ah... Sasuke...-** dijo como si no le hubiera sentido y como si no le importara que él estuviera allí.

**-Tu... ¿Planeas irte?-** preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

**-Esa era la idea.-** respondió con sinceridad.

Sasuke se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella le respondiera.

Bajó la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches taparan su rostro.-** Si vas a irte... iré contigo.-** dijo con decisión sin levantar la cabeza.

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo._-_**¿Por qué?-**pregunto ella, él miró sin entender-**¿Por qué querrías ir conmigo?-** pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado por unos segundos.- **Porque eres importante para mi.-** confesó sinceramente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron un poco y luego empezó a caminar hasta pasar por su lado y pararse detrás suyo.- **No voy a irme, Sasuke.-**

**-Entonces...-** se giró para verla.-** ¿Por que decidiste quedarte?-** pregunto curioso.

**-Simplemente...-** entrecerró los ojos.-** Quería ser egoísta... solo una vez.- d**icho eso empezó a caminar de nuevo dejando atrás al pelinegro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando la espalda de Sakura, pensando en la respuesta que le había dado. No la había entendido. Sin embargo mientras ella estaba quieta, esperándolo, sonrió de medio lado, entre aliviado y feliz de que ella no se hubiera ido.

**-Sasuke, ¿Piensas pasar toda la noche aquí y en estas condiciones?-** preguntó Sakura un poco harta de esperarle.

**-¿Eh?-** el Uchiha se miró y se sonrojó un poco. Con las prisas no se había cambiado de ropa y además iba descalzo.- **Tenía prisa...-** murmuró empezando a caminar.

Y mientras Sasuke alcanzaba a Sakura y juntos volvían a la aldea, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Itachi había escuchado y visto todo. Puede que Sakura fuera un prodigio, pero Itachi también lo era. Sonreía con suavidad. Tal parecía que su deseo de ver a Sasuke sin odio, se había cumplido. No había duda para él, su Otouto amaba a Sakura. Aunque muy probablemente él aún no lo supiera. Era muy obvio para él, además aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando ella le daba la espalda decía mucho, además de sus ojos brillaban más.

.

.

.

Sakura dejó la mochila en el suelo de su habitación. Suspiró, aún no estaba del todo segura de la decisión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Su vista se posó en el cuadro que había bajado antes de marcharse. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo puso sobre la mesita.

_Eres importante para mi._

Las palabras que le dijo Sasuke vinieron a su mente de golpe. Nunca esperó que él, la persona más arrogante, orgulloso y prepotente que había conocido nunca le dijera esas palabras. Incluso había dicho que se iría con ella sin no se quedaba. Frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en aquello.

La sombra en su venta la hizo ir hasta allí y abrirla para dejar que pasara la persona, para luego cerrar las cortinas. Nadie debía saber que se veía con un Akatsuki.

**-Tardaste mucho más de lo que pensaba.**- dijo Sakura con seriedad.

**-Fue un poco difícil, pero los convencí.-** se encogió levemente de hombros.-** Al final amenazarlos con aquello siempre funciona.-** haciendo referencia a la masacre Uchiha.

**-Me vigilarán.**- afirmó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

**-Lo más probable.-** asintió echando un vistazo a la habitación y deteniendo su vista en el retrato.

Sonrió levemente.

**-Vas a tener que estar alerta.-** dijo volviendo su mirada a Sakura.-** Orochimaru probablemente atacará la aldea cuando vea que ninguno de los dos irá con él. En cuanto Akatsuki... Madara querrá tenerte entre sus filas. Yo te proporcionaré la información necesaria.-**

**-Aún no sabes si Sasuke se irá o no.-** replicó Sakura un poco confundida.

**-Créeme no lo hará.- **respondió negando con la cabeza.

Sakura no sabía que su decisión afectaría tanto a Sasuke. Pero Itachi si lo sabía.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó inquieto. Al primer momento pensó que lo de la noche anterior solo había sido un sueño, pero luego recordó todo lo que había pasado. Sin perder tiempo se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacía la ducha. Se preguntó, mientras se ponía su habitual ropa de entrenamiento, como había sido capaz de dormir después de eso.

Mientras se dirigía hacía el puente donde habitualmente esperaban a Kakashi, se preguntó si Sakura realmente seguiría allí o le habría mentido y se habría ido una vez que él se había marchado. Aceleró el paso al pensar aquello, pero todas sus preguntas se respondieron al ver apoyada con tranquilidad y los ojos cerrados en la baranda a la pelirosa.

**-Sakura...-** se alivió de golpe al verla allí. La pelirosa abrió los ojos para mirarlo.-** No te fuiste...-** dijo mirándola como si fuera un ilusión.

Sakura enarcó ambas cejas.

**-¿Esperabas que me fuera?**

**-N-no.-** negó acercándose un poco a ella.-** Solo...-** se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

**-No voy a irme.-** repitió las palabras de la anterior noche.

Sasuke desvió la mirada tratando que la sonrisa que tiraba sus labios no fuera muy evidente ante ella. En aquel momento recordó lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

_Eres importante para mi._

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y carraspeó sin saber como haría para mirarla a la cara a partir de ahora. Sakura le miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente divertida, cuando notó lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba, seguramente recordando lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

**-Sakura...-** la llamó luego de un silencio algo incómodo.

Sakura le miró expectante.

**-Ayúdame con mi entrenamiento.-** pidió/ordenó de golpe. En realidad llevaba pensando aquello desde hacía tiempo y de echo ahora era una manera para vigilar que no hiciera nada extraño.

**-Tu... ¿Entrenamiento?-** se sorprendió un poco al oí su petición.

**-Kakashi no puede ayudarme a entrenar por sus misiones.-** explicó mirándola a los ojos.-** Y tu eres fuerte. Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme en mi entrenamiento.-**

Sakura bufó y empezó a caminar alejándose.

Sasuke la vio alejarse y apretó los puños con fuerza. A pesar de todo ella seguía sin decirle nada, no hablaba con él. A pesar de que antes no lo admitiera, Sakuraera más fuerte que él y no mentía cuando decía que necesitaba su ayuda. Pero aún así, seguía sintiendo una estúpida punzada en el pecho cada vez que ella no le respondía, o bien le ignoraba.

Sakura detuvo su paso al ver que Sasuke no la seguía. Seguía pensando en si había hecho bien en quedarse. A partir de aquel momento las cosas se complicarían bastante y de echo para ella no podía saber lo que vendrá en el futuro. Aquel futuro que había elegido. Un poco harta de que Sasuke no se moviera decidió hablarle.

**-¿Piensas quedarte aquí parado todo el día?**

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y vio que Sakura se había detenido, esperándolo. Parpadeó y sonriendo con suficiencia la siguió. Ambos en el campo de entrenamiento, pensando en que aquello serviría para vigilar los pasos que daría el otro. Sakura para protegerlo del consejo. Sasuke para evitar que se fuera de la aldea.

Y mientras Sakura seguía pensando si su decisión fue la correcta y Sasuke la seguía un poco más atrás decidido a no dejarla caer y evitar que fuera lo que fuera a hacer, no lo hará sola. Él estaría allí para ella. En cuanto tuviera el suficiente poder para matar a Itachi, la ayudaría en su venganza. No dejaría que cayera en la oscuridad.

Porque no era idiota, sabía que Sakura estaba más perdida que él y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola.

La sacaría de aquel infierno.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí estoy con otro fic! Hoy 15 de Diciembre cumplo dieciocho años, al fin T-T. Y es por eso que quería publicar algo. En realidad quería publicar otro capitulo de Cambio en la historia, pero la verdad es que me está costando bastante, ¡Solo llevo cuatro páginas! En fin... esa idea la tengo desde que hice el fic. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Sakura no se hubiera ido de la aldea? Pues aquí está. Este fic en realidad no tendrá tanto drama, suficiente hay en el otro. <strong>

**Tambien hay otra versión que haré más adelante cuando haya terminado "Cambio en la historia" y tenga más avanzada esta, en donde siguiendo la historia de Sakura, ¿Que hubiera pasado si Sakura vuelve a sentir su odio hacía Konoha? Un Sasuke confundido, una Sakura llena de odio y un Naruto tratando de parar la guerra. En donde sin saber como viajan al pasado. Y tengo otra en mente en donde viajarán al futuro. En realidad todas esas historias se me ocurrieron leyendo una fic de Harry Potter donde los hijos viajaban al pasado. **

**Aunque no estoy segura aún. En fin, espero que le guste.**

**Besos**

**sasuke-sakurita**

.


	2. Equipo de nuevo

****-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

* * *

><p><strong>2- Equipo de nuevo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sasuke se despertó aquella mañana cerca de las nueve, ahogando un bostezo y tallándose los ojos aún algo adormilado. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, incitándole a salir de la cama, darse una ducha y salir a pasear por la aldea para saber si había algún cambio en la situación actual.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella escena en la entrada de la aldea y las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Los siguientes días, para él, fueron extraños, pero aún así no negaba que lo había pasado bien. Su vista se posó en la foto del equipo siete y soltó un suspiro. Al otro lado de esa foto había otra con una imagen un tanto extraña.

Estaban Hinata con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, Ino que sonreía con alegría y Sakura que solo miraba neutra, al lado de Hinata estaba Naruto sonriendo alegremente y al lado de Sakura estaba él, sonriendo levemente. Aquella foto había sido tomada cuando tenían catorce años, eso explicaba el porque las tres chicas tenían el cabello más largo.

Los días que siguieron a ese día, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se la pasaban entrenando juntos o bien solos, con Kakashi y en algunas ocasiones con Naruto. Algunos días simplemente se quedaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro, solo en silencio. Sakura en cambio, dada la insistencia de Ino, había empezado a enseñarle jutsu médicos y por cosas de la vida, se había vuelto amiga de Hinata. Ino había aprovechado innumerables veces de juntarle con Naruto, pero el chico era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de nada, aunque gracias a eso, había perdido la timidez, al menos ya no se desmayaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Eso era antes, pues dos años y medio atrás, tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi les habían sacado de la aldea para entrenar. El había vuelto tres días atrás, encontrándose que Naruto aún no volvía y que Sakura estaba de misión. Debería sentirse preocupado por si ella no volvía, pero después de tanto tiempo había aprendido que Sakura era una persona que cumplía con su palabra.

Él había crecido se dijo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo cuando acabó de ducharse y se secaba el pelo. Tenía los músculos más marcados y era más alto, llegaba a medir casi metro setenta y su vestimenta había cambiado también. Vestía una camisa negra sin mangas con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la espalda y un pantalón negro en las piernas hasta las rodilla estaban vendadas al igual que sus manos hasta los codos, de calzado llevaba las típicas sandalias ninja de color negro.

Se colocó la bandana negra - tanto entrenamiento terminó gastando la otra - y salió de su casa. Mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirada al frente con rostro inexpresivo e ignorando las miradas de las mujeres, pensaba en cuan cambiada estaría Sakura y si Naruto también habría cambiado.

**-¡Sasuke-kun!**

Sasuke habría seguido caminando ignorando a la persona que le había llamado así, si no fuera porque conocía a la persona que se estaba acercando a él por la espalda. Así que fingiendo indiferencia se giró encontrándose con Ino y un poco más atrás a Hinata.

**-¡Ha vuelto!-** dijo Ino apoyado las manos en la rodillas, recuperando el aire.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sin comprender. ¿Ha vuelto? ¿Quien había vuelto?

**-¡Naruto ha vuelto!**

Se notaba que estaba impaciente por decirlo y Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado - aunque la noticia le había sorprendido - y miró a Hinata que tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y se movía con nerviosismo en su lugar. Sabía que estaba impaciente por verlo.

Entonces sin esperar se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el rubio y no tardaron mucho cuando vieron a Jiraiya mirando a lo alto de un poste. Ellos dirigieron la mirada al lugar encontrándose con el rubio que tenía los brazos abiertos, mientras el suave viento le acariciaba.

**-¡Este sitio no ha cambiado nada!**

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

**-Parece que no has cambiado mucho en tres años, Dobe.-** comentó y Naruto bajo la vista encontrándose con Sasuke que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y le miraba burlón.

Naruto bajó del poste quedando al frente del pelinegro y ambos notaron que tenían la misma altura en comparación de antes.

**-Teme ^.^**

**-Dobe.-** Sasuke tenía un leve tic en el ojo derecho

**-Teme ^.^**

**-Dobe.- **tenía el tic más marcado y una vena en la cien.

**-Teme ^.^**

**-Dobe.- **tenía el tic marcado, la vena en la cien y había cerrado los puños.

Ino, Hinata y Jiraiya les miraban con muchas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

**-Teme ^.^**

**-Usuratonkachi.-** finalmente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**-¿Por que me hiciste eso?-** le reclamó el rubio llorando.

**-Porque no parabas de decir lo mismo.-** respondió cruzándose de brazos fastidiado.- **Sigues igual de Dobe** **que siempre, no has cambiado.-**

**-Y tu sigues igual de amargado que antes, incluso apostaría que lo eres aún más ahora.-** lo miró molesto y luego sonrió alegre.-** ¿Cuando llegaste, Teme?-**

Sasuke suspiró tratándose de controlar.

**-Hace tres días.**

**-¡Entonces ya has visto a Sakura-chan!-** exclamó contento.

**-Sakura está de misión.-** Ino fue la que habló.

Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que Ino y Hinata estaban ahí. El rubio se abrazó a la Hyuga acercándose mucho a su rostro sonrojado, pero Sasuke estaba empezando a creer que estar tantos años con pervertidos, primero Kakashi y luego Jiraiya que era aún peor, lo hacía a propósito.

**-Naruto tenemos que ir con Tsunade.-** avisó Jiraiya con algo de depresión puesto que el rubio estaba bien abrazado a una joven hermosa.

Mientras todos caminaba, pasaron por una calle y pudieron divisar a un grupo de chicos que le coqueteaban y peleaban por alguien.

**-Oh vaya...-** Ino puso cara de preocupación.

**-¿Que está pasando ahí, ttebayo?-** pregunto curioso.

**-C-creo que ya ha vuelto...-** musitó Hinata con timidez.

**-¿Quien?-** siguió preguntando el rubio sin entender.

**-Sakura...-** respondió Ino algo nerviosa.

Sasuke se quedó sin aire unos segundos y luego siguió como si nada. Nadie se daría cuanta de que su corazón había aumentado de velocidad y se encontraba ansioso por volverla a ver después de tantos años.

**-Tsk. Permiso.-** dijo alguien.

Alguien no, Esa voz. Esa voz que no oía desde hacía tiempo. Y entonces Sasuke se quedó sin aire. Sakura llevaba puesto un top rojo con blanco y con mangas que le llegaba sobre el ombligo, dejaba el descubierto su cintura, y un escote no muy pronunciado que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, en la parte de atrás el circulo Haruno estaba impreso aunque no se veía, su largo pelo que le llegaba a la cadera lo tapaba. También llevaba una falda roja y negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y unos shorts de malla que no llegaban a verse mucho, el circulo Haruno estaba impreso en un lado de la falda entrelazado con otro más pequeño. Finalmente de calzado llevaba unas botas con algo de tacón que le llegaban justo por debajo la rodilla. Llevaba una espada detrás junto a su estuche de armas y las manos las tenía resguardadas en unos guantes negros que le llegaban por debajo los codos.

Sasuke notó que no llevaba la banda de la Hoja y que ahora el flequillo tapaba su frente y que cubría un poco sus ojos, los cuales notó que seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que cuando se fue y suponía que era por ellos.

Sakura se dirigió en su dirección sin hacer caso de los halagos y piropos de los chicos y sin dar muestra de sorpresa al ver a Naruto y a Sasuke de vuelta en la aldea.

**-¡Sakura-chan!- **Naruto la saludó sonriendo alegremente.

**-Recuerda que para vivir se necesita respirar, Sasuke.**

Sasuke soltó el aire que había contenido y giró la cabeza para ver a Kakashi a su lado leyendo su inseparable libro, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo con diversión ante aquello. Se había quedado sin aire solo cuando la vio y ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba hermosa! Y hacía todo lo posible para no golpear a nadie pues los celos lo estaban invadiendo.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Sakura sin decirle nada a Kakashi y ella le miró, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja cuando todos la saludaron y él solo se quedaba viéndola.

Sonrió de medio lado lo más normal que pudo. Estaba nervioso.

**-Sakura.- **saludó asintiendo en su dirección y mirándola a los ojos.

**-Hn.- **ella solo asintió en su dirección, con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

No esperaba nada más de Sakura. Al parecer ella no había cambiado mucho en hablar con las personas, aún si es él. La pequeña sonrisa que le había dedicado le había acelerado el corazón y estaba seguro que ahora sus hormonas se habían activado de golpe con solo verla. Sus caminar le parecía sensual y provocativo - él estaba seguro que no era consciente de eso - y podía imaginarse que su voz sería igual de sensual que toda ella.

Era bien consciente de sus sentimientos por Sakura, lo había descubierto pocos días después de que empezaran a entrenar juntos, y ahora que ninguno tenía doce años podrían hacer cosas más productivas... Definitivamente sus hormonas habían despertado se dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

**-Bueno chicos, vamos con la Hokage.-** dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara. Había estado muy atento a las reacciones de Sasuke y ahora podía asegurar que Sasuke amaba a Sakura.

Naruto asintió mirando a sus dos maestros - ya había saludado a Kakashi, mientras Sasuke pensaba - sonriendo divertido al ver las reacciones de Sasuke al estar cerca de Sakura, era divertido, además luego podía burlarse de él. Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de mirarse, y miraron a Kakashi asintiendo levemente, al mismo tiempo.

Ino se despidió de ellos y se marchó de vuelta a la floristería pues había salido solo en un descanso cuando de casualidad se enteró de que Naruto había vuelto.

Jiraiya y Kakashi - que seguía leyendo el libro - iban al frente, hablando. Sakura sabía que probablemente, por la mirada que le echaron a Naruto, sería por el echo de que Akatsuki iba tras el Kyuubi que traía en su interior y que hacía como medio año, ellos se habían puesto en movimiento.

Hinata y Naruto iban después, el rubio le contaba de forma un tanto exagerada todo lo que había echo, las técnicas aprendidas y los pueblos visitados, todo bajo la atenta y dulce mirada de la tímida chica.

Sasuke se preguntó mientras los miraba hablar - bueno el rubio hablaba y Hinata escuchaba - cuando se daría cuenta Naruto de los sentimientos de la chica hacía él y cuando le diría sus propios sentimientos a Hinata. Miró a Sakura caminar con los brazos en los bolsillos y con la mirada en un punto indefinido. Al parecer no se encontraba presente. Sonrió arrogante cuando notó las miradas asesinas que los hombres le enviaban a medida que avanzaban, y no era para menos puesto que Sakura siempre fue bonita y ahora era hermosa y había crecido. Las ignoró pero interiormente se regodeaba de aquello, puesto que sabía más que nadie que no cualquiera podía estar al lado de la pelirosa.

Cuando entraban en la torre Hokage le echó una última mirada, tratando de saber que era lo que pensaba, tal vez en su venganza o en cualquier otra cosa. Pero saber lo que ella pensaba nunca había sido fácil, mucho menos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Tragó nerviosamente, sintiendo como el corazón empezaba a latirle de forma exagerada y agradeció a Kami-sama que no se hubiera sonrojado. Esas reacciones las había empezado a tener en cuanto se dio cuenta que la amaba, para aquel entonces era aún más evidente. Pero a veces le daba miedo el poder que ella tenía sobre él. Sus emociones siempre controladas, no servían cuando estaba cerca de ella pues siempre se encontraba nervioso.

Sonrió de manera algo tensa y regresó su vista al frente. Incluso empezaba a deprimirse, él quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella, pero estando tan nervioso ante ella lo veía imposible.

**-Pase.- **la voz de la Hokage se hizo presente cuando Kakashi tocó la puerta.

Kakashi fue el primero en entrar seguido de los demás. Hinata se despidió con una sonrisa diciendo visitarlos después. Sasuke esperó que no fuera, no porque no le cayera bien, de echo Hinata era una de las pocas personas que encontraba agradable, pero si ella iba, entonces Naruto se la pasaría con ella y entonces no sabría que hacer con Sakura a solas.

**-¡Vieja Tsunade!-** la chillona voz de Naruto rompió sus pensamientos.

Shizune rió nerviosamente al ver a la rubia mirar al Uzumaki con un tic en el ojo.

**-¡Que no me llames así!-** gritó golpeando su escritorio con la palma de su mano, haciendo estremecer a todos, menos a Sasuke y Sakura.

Naruto se apartó a tiempo del golpe que iba dirigido a él, y apiadándose del rubio, Sakura dio un paso al frente, haciendo que la rubia la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Terminaste la misión antes de tiempo, ¿Verdad**?- afirmó la Hokage y Sakura alzó las cejas.-** ¿Por que no regresaste antes?-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferente.

**-Simplemente no me apetecía regresar.**

Shizune sonrió nerviosa cuando la Hokage miró asesinamente a Sakura.

Tsunade suspiró buscando paciencia. Cuando Sakura le dio el informe de la misión, Tsunade les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

**-Ahora que ya están completos, el Equipo Kakashi tendrá misiones de nuevo.- **informó la rubia sonriendo levemente.

Kakashi asintió y los miró.

**-La diferencia será que ahora todos somos iguales. Nada de sensei o alumnos, ahora todos somos iguales.**

Sakura sonrió levemente, Sasuke sonrió arrogante y Naruto gritó emocionado.

**-¡Seremos el equipo siete de nuevo!- **exclamó sonriendo alegremente.

Ambos chicos le miraron y asintieron levemente. Sintió su corazón agitarse otra vez, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada de los ojos jades de Sakura. Siempre desde que la conocía, le habían gustado sus ojos. De echo eso era lo que de pequeño le había dejado embobado. La pequeña luz que había en ellos estaba allí incluso antes de que intentara huir de la aldea, pero que en un tiempo antes de irse había desaparecido. Desde el día en que no decidió irse, ese brillo seguía allí.

Ahora que era fuerte y que podía defenderse ayudaría a Sakura. No sabía realmente lo que quería hacer, pero aún así, él no se separaría de ella.

Estaría junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mmm...-<strong> Kakashi miró el lugar.

**-Lugares como este me traen recuerdos.-** dijo Naruto mirando el lugar con nostalgia.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron levemente mientras miraban el campo de entrenamiento, recordando el pasado.

**-Ahora que lo mencionan, este fue su primer entrenamiento, ¿No es así?-** preguntó Kakashi. Aunque el recordaba todo, al igual que ellos.-** Y recordando bien, fue gracias a la pequeña Sakura que os hicisteis ninjas. Siempre tenía que ayudaros.**

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro y la posó en su equipo y le salió una gota de sudor y sonrió nervioso cuando vio a Naruto lamentándose en el suelo y con una aura depresiva rodeándolo y a Sasuke con la cabeza gacha y siendo rodeado con una aura la misma aura depresiva de Naruto. Mientras Sakura les miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca y un pequeño tic en el ojo.

**-¡Aquí está, Dattebayo!- **Naruto lanzó un grito de guerra.

Habían tenido un par de horas para descansar, puesto que Sakura llegaba de misión, antes de que Kakashi les llevara al campo de entrenamiento donde años atrás se había formado el equipo siete. Kakashi quería ver sus habilidades, ver como trabajaban en equipo.

Y para eso tenían que hacer lo mismo que la última vez. Quitarle los cascabeles.

**-No seréis capaces de coger estos cascabeles hasta que vengan a por mí con intención de matarme.-** había dicho Kakashi con tranquilidad.

**-No hay problema con eso.- **había dicho Sasuke antes de lanzarse a él con un Katon no jutsu.

Kakashi desapareció antes de que el Katon le alcanzara mientras que Naruto sonreía y le lanzaba unos shurikens que Kakashi esquivó agachándose y contraatacó lanzándoles unos shuriken que Naruto esquivó saltando. Aprovechando eso Kakashi volvió a lanzárle unos cuantos shurikens que Naruto pudo esquivar creando un clon apartándolo del camino.

En cuanto Naruto tocó el suelo el clon cambió a un Shuriken gigante que hizo hacía atrás, pero que Kakashi paró a tiempo mientras la otra mano la ponía en su cabeza. Dicha imagen les hizo recordar al pasado.

**-Si que son impacientes.**- dijo burlón, mientras un clon de Naruto le apuntaba por detrás con un kunai.-** Ni siquiera dije que empecemos.**

Naruto sonrió.

**-¿Por que esperar?-** soltó Sasuke con el Sharingan activado - Kakashi estaba utilizando el suyo - y se lanzó a él.

Kakashi sonrió y volvió a desaparecer. Los dos chicos miraron a su alrededor e intentaron localizar su chakra pero no lo encontraron. Al final Sasuke pensó que haría lo de la última vez. No estaba en la derecha ni en la izquierda, ni delante ni detrás... por lo que...

**-Hn.- **Sakura levantó una pierna y luego la dejó caer con fuerza.

Los dos chicos del equipo por un momento se preguntaron para que hacía eso, la respuesta les llegó cuando sintieron un estremecimiento recorrer el lugar mientras que desde el telón de Sakura para adelante se hacía pedazos. Sasuke recordó, mientras se mantenía quieto intentando no caerse como había echo Naruto, que Sakura antes solía utilizar la súper fuerza en contadas ocasiones.

Kakashi bajo tierra y Naruto sobre la tierra, estaban con los ojos como platos sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento, al ver la monstruosa fuerza que poseía la chica.

**-Así que ahora utilizas la súper fuerza...-** comentó Sasuke mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

**-Solo de vez en cuando.**

_**-"Jamás haré algo que pueda hacer enojar a Sakura-chan.-**_ pensó el rubio aterrado.- **_Es capaz de matarme."_**

_**-"¡Godaime! Le ha enseñado a utilizar la súper fuerza.-**_ pensó Kakashi saliendo de su escondite.- **_ Pero teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de Sakura... eso es insignificante para alguien como ella."_**

**-No pretendas que caemos en las mismas trampas que en el pasado.-** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Déjame recordarte que tú no caíste en ninguna trampa, sabías de que trataba esto.-** Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos.-** En fin, ahora es mi turno.-** concluyó el ninja desapareciendo de nuevo.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y Kakashi corría por el bosque, aparentemente huyendo de los tres chicos, cuando se escondió detrás de un matorral estudiando la situación. Con el Sharingan podía ver que Naruto estaba escondido detrás de un árbol delante de él, Sakura estaba aun costado también escondida y Sasuke estaba a otro lado también escondido.

Ambos, Naruto y Kakashi se lanzaron por el otro con un kunai, Kakashi le lanzó tres kunai que Naruto se protegió gracias al tronco de un árbol.

**-Voy a enseñarles algo.-** dijo Kakashi cuando Sasuke y Sakura se posicionaron al lado de Naruto.-** Regla numero uno del conocimiento táctico de un Shinobi: ¡El Taijutsu!**

Y dicho esto corrió hacía Sakura lanzándole algunos golpes de puños y piernas que Sakura esquivaba sin problemas.

**-Te tengo.-** Sasuke hizo unos sellos.-** Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu.-**

Las ráfagas de fuego se dirigieron a él obligándole a retroceder. Sakura aprovecho ese momento para atacarlo al ver que detrás tenía un árbol. El árbol cayó cuando Kakashi la esquivó.

Naruto le atacó con clones de sombras que Kakashi esquivaba y les hacía desaparecer, fue cuando utilizó una de las técnicas de Lee. Sasuke lo recordaba bien, fue aquella vez, antes de que empezaran los exámenes Chunin, cuando se enfrentó a Lee.

**-Bueno, bueno, ¿Donde está el autentico?-** preguntó Kakashi cuando la nube de polvo se disipó.

**-¡Estoy aquí!- **Naruto salió de detrás de un matorral.- ¡**Técnica secreta de Lucha! ¡Mil años de dolor!- **había echo un "sello" y se dirigía a toda velocidad a el, o más bien al trasero de Kakashi.

Y Kakashi saltó esquivándolo por los pelos. Sasuke y Sakura tenían una mano en la frente y ambos suspiraron con resignación.

No fue hasta diez minutos después cuando consiguieron su objetivo. Naruto había atacado por delante con su Rasengan y Sasuke por detrás con el Chidori mientras Sakura impedía, destrozando el suelo, que intentara huir.

**-Así que... un ninja debe ir dos pasos por delante ¿no, Kakashi?- **Sasuke sonreía arrogante mientras le pasaba un cascabel a Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio. Al menos la última vez solo debía preocuparse por los movimientos de Sakura. Volvió a suspirar, le habían derrotado.

Sakura sonreía de medio lado.

**-¡Quiero mi cascabel, Teme!-** gritó Naruto al ver que no le tocaba nada, tirándose sobre Sasuke.

**-Consiguete el tuyo, Dobe.-** siseó Sasuke apartándose del camino.

Naruto aterrizó con la cara al suelo. Estaba a punto de empezarse a pelear sobre quien debería tener el cascabel, cuando una voz dulce les interrumpió. Hinata había llegado y los esperaba en unos metros, junto a Ino. Hinata sonrió con timidez a Naruto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

**-¿Ya han terminado, verdad? ¿Vamos por Ramen?-**

**-¡Claro que si, ttebayo!-** Naruto se levantó y corrió para abrazar y restregar su mejilla con la de la Hyuga.

Mientras Ino intentaba que Naruto no asfixiara a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura rodaban los ojos y Kakashi sonreía bajo su mascara. Naruto no había cambiado nada. Confirmaban sus sospechas.

**-Por cierto Sakura...-** Kakashi llamó la atención de los dos.-** No has utilizado el Ryuugan en toda la pelea. ¿Por que?-**

Kakashi estaba intrigado. Sakura podía hacer muchas cosas aún sin el Ryuugan, lo había demostrado.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo.

**-Depender de algo no es bueno.-** se limitó a decir, pero ambos lo entendieron. Depender de los ojos no era bueno.

**-¡Vamos chicos!-** gritó Ino aún tratando de separar a Naruto de la chica.

**-¿Tenemos que?-** Sasuke entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido.

**-Lo siento chicos, yo tengo que atender otros asunto y eh... otros asuntillos.- **Kakashi rió nerviosamente mientras sacaba su nuevo ejemplar Icha Icha color verde que Naruto le había regalado, y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

**-Asuntos.-** resopló Sakura entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba claro que solo quería estar solo para leer su nuevo libro.

**-Y este es el hombre con el que he entrenado por tanto tiempo.-** dijo Sasuke con resignación desactivando el Sharingan.- **Supongo que los idiotas no cambian.-**

Sakura asintió.

**-¿Vamos?-** Sasuke preguntó.

**-Como si tuviéramos otra opción.-** Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Sakura empezó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos alcanzándola rápidamente, le dio un capón a Naruto que lo lanzó al suelo e hizo un asentimiento en dirección a las dos chicas. Naruto se levantó furioso e intentó devolverle el golpe pero el Uchiha solo se burlaba de él, esquivándolo.

**-Ne, ne, ¿Que vais a hacer con el examen Chunin?-** preguntó Ino una vez estaban caminando por la aldea.

**-¿Eh?-** Naruto le miró desconcertado y Sasuke solo alzó las cejas.

**-Ch-chicos... sois los únicos de nuestra generación que aún sois Genins.-** dijo Hinata tímidamente al lado de Naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron con el pie al aire. ¿Todos ellos eran Chunins y ellos seguían siendo Gennins?

**-Bueno... Neji, Kankuro y Temari de la arena y Sakura son Jounins.-** aclaró Ino señalando a Sakura.

**-¡¿Queee?- **Naruto miró sorprendido a Sakura.

**-De echo...-** Ino continuó.-** Sakura es Anbu.**

Sasuke ahora si la miró sorprendido, no le sorprendía que fuera Jounin, pero si que fuera Anbu, aunque si lo pensaba bien... cuando ellos se fueron, ella había dicho algo así.

"_**Cuando volváis yo ya seré Jounin. No, seré Anbu. Podéis apostarlo."**_

**-Sakura-chan, ¿Eres Anbu?-** preguntó aún en shock.

Sakura estaba de brazos cruzados sin prestarles demasiada atención, cuando notó a Sasuke a su lado.

**-Realmente eres una persona de palabra.-** dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió con superioridad, pero no dijo nada.

Al parecer era el único que se acordaba de aquello.

Ninguno de ellos fue consciente, ni siquiera Sakura, cuando estaban aún en el bosque, que unos ojos rojos les habían estado vigilando y que los miraban con tristeza al pensar que aquellas sonrisas que había visto en Sasuke y Sakura, pronto se esfumarían.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bien, aquí está. Si os habéis fijado está basado en lo que siente Sasuke. Aquí se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sakura mucho antes, y su presencia le pone nervioso, a pesar de que lo único que quiere es estar junto a ella. **

**Puse solo algunas de las escenas del pasado. ¿Os habeis fijado que aquía Sakura muestra un poco más las emociones? Eso se debe a que obviamente esta en compañia.**

**Y si, Itachi entra y sale de la aldea cuando le da la gana, aunque por supuesto no se lo dice a Sakura.**

**Bien espero que les guste. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
><strong>


	3. El equipo siete empieza a moverse

****-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

* * *

><p><strong>3-El equipo siete empieza a moverse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Sasuke suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba despierto. Eran cerca de las nueve y estaba esperando a Kakashi desde hacía al menos dos horas. Sasuke aún se preguntaba porque llegaba tan temprano sabiendo que el hombre nunca llegaría a la hora acordada.

_**-"Costumbre."- **_pensó con fastidio.

Y era cierto. En los años que llevaban juntos, nunca, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron fuera de la aldea, nunca llegaba temprano. ¿A caso Kakashi no entendía la importancia de su entrenamiento? ¿No sabía que que venganza? Entonces... ¿Por que no llegaba nunca temprano? Sasuke pensó en eso unos segundos y luego reflexionó que si Kakashi no llegara tarde, ese no sería él.

Al menos si estuviera acompañado podría hacer algo de provecho, pero Naruto estaba con Hinata - últimamente se veían muy juntos, demasiado - y Sakura había salido de misión unas horas atrás.

Hacía dos semanas que Sasuke y Naruto habían regresado y si bien Jiraiya se había vuelto a ir Kakashi se la pasaba más con ellos. Como no tenían misiones aún, se encargaba de entrenarlos. Sasuke sabía que era principalmente porque Akatsuki había empezado a moverse hacía ya un tiempo en la búsqueda de los bijuu, sin contar que Orochimaru había atacado la aldea tiempo atrás al ver que ni él ni Sakura se unieron a el como pensó. Sasuke seguía pensando en aquello. Si Sakura realmente se hubiera ido, él no hubiera sabido que hacer. No, si lo sabía. Se lo había dicho aquello noche. Seguirla. Él la hubiera seguido sin importarle dejar la aldea atrás. Sin embargo aquello no pasó y los dos estaban allí.

En medio de sus pensamientos apareció finalmente Kakashi, sin apartar su vista de su libro.

**-¡Yo, Sasuke!-** saludó alzando una mano sin molestarse a mirarlo.

Sasuke le miró con los brazos cruzados y expresión fastidiada.

**-Llegas tarde.**

**-Si, si...-** Kakashi asintió y Sasuke esperó a que dijera alguna excusa.-** Lo siento, la verdad es que me quedé dormido.-** se rió nerviosamente.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja y contó mentalmente hasta diez.

**-En fin,-** guardó su libró y saltó separándose de Sasuke.-** ¡Comencemos!**

**-¡Hmp!- **sonrió arrogante descruzando los brazos mientras caminaba para ponerse en posición y empezar al fin su entrenamiento.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sakura caminaba de regreso a la aldea casi siendo de noche. A pesar de haber estado todo el dia fuera y ser una misión un tanto complicada se la veía normal, no parecía cansada. Traspasó las puertas de la aldea y dio un seco asentimiento a los dos vigilantes de la entrada y siguió como si nada hacía la torre Hokage para dar su informe.

Caminando pasó por enfrente de la floristería Yamanaka donde de reojo pudo ver a su rubia amiga explicarle pacientemente algo a Sai. Sakura sabía que Sai venía de Raíz, y que era la persona que informaba a Danzou de sus pasos. Eso era antes, cuando se conocieron, pues cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fueron de la aldea, Sai se integró a su equipo, y para ella era evidente aquello. Sin embargo, Sakura lo había enfrentado cara a cara diciéndole que sabía porque estaba allí y que conocía su misión y la forma de actuar de Danzou. Inesperadamente Sai, había dicho que quería saber sobre los sentimientos y las emociones y había "traicionado" por decirlo de alguna forma a Danzou.

Seguía trabajando para él, pero Sai se veía más interesado en aprender de los sentimientos y emociones que en lo que Danzou pensaba. Así que se podría decir que eran amigos. Sakura sin embargo había notado que últimamente Sai iba mucho a la floristería y compraba flores; algunas veces las dejaba por ahí y otras, la mayoría de las veces se las daba a Ino. Sakura estaba convencida de que Sai sentía curiosidad por Ino y era consciente de que Ino sentía alguna cosa por el chico.

Eso estaba bien, pues Ino al principio tenía un enamoramiento con Sasuke, pero visto que él no le hacía caso y dado el caso de que ella no insistió, lo dejó ir. Luego fue Shikamaru, estar en su equipo y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él hizo que empezara a sentir algo por él. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero nunca llegaron a nada serio y meno después de que Shikamaru empezara a fijarse en otra chica. Al pasar tanto tiempo con Temari hizo que se enamorara de ella y así llegó Sai que hizo que se olvidara del chico.

Sakura esperó que esta vez no sufriera otra desilusión amorosa.

**-¡Adelante!- **se oyó la voz de la Hokage desde dentro del despacho cuando tocó la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y entró con indiferencia mientras sacaba el informe de la misión. La Hokage tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus manos tenía una botella de Sake.

**-¿No tuviste ningún problema en la misión?- **preguntó con toda la seriedad posible debido a su ebrio estado.

Sakura suspiró fastidiada.

**-Si leyeras el informe verías que pude arreglarlo todo.**

Tsunade frunció el ceño molesta.

**-Tratame con más respecto, mocosa. No olvides que soy la Hokage.**

**-Una Hokage no muy responsable.-** replicó ella señalando con un gesto de cabeza el Sake.

Tsunade bufó indignada.

**-Eso de hacer tantas misiones, no me parece bien.-** cambió su rostro indignado a uno ligeramente preocupado.

Sakura rodó los ojos sabiendo porque lo decía.

**-Ya me encuentro bien. La medicina que me diste hace dos años atrás funcionó, de lo contrario hubiera muerto hace ya tiempo.**

La Quinta Hokage como Sakura había sospechado años atrás había descubierto con solo revisarla una vez que estaba enferma y basándose en lo que había visto había creado una medicina. No había sido fácil, pues la enfermedad avanzaba cada día más y no sabía de donde venía, pero luego lo descubrió. La enfermedad era del corazón y cuando la trató por primera vez estaba ya más desarrollada de lo que debería. Pero ahora ya estaba bien, seguía con la medicina, aunque ya casi no dependía de ella.

Tsunade asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

**-Bueno,- **suspiró Tsunade.-** ven mañana aquí a primera hora, tendrás una nueva misión.- **anunció mientras veía como Sakura se daba la vuelta para irse.

**-Entendido.- **asintió y se marchó.

Sakura suspiró cuando se vio fuera de la torre Hokage y en ese momento le sonaron las tripas. Alzó las cejas, pues no fue hasta ahora que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. El viento suave que la golpeó la hizo mirar al cielo y darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido y que en realidad no tenía ganas de ir a casa y prepararse algo de comer, así que volvió a caminar, esta vez dirección a su casa, dejaría la pequeña mochila que llevaba y cogería algo de dinero para comer fuera.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Él lucía como si acabara de salir de un entrenamiento - que de echo así era - especialmente duro. Su rostro estaba sudado y su ropa estaba sucio, producto de su entrenamiento. Aunque no lo aparentaba deseaba descansar un buen rato, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

_**-"Ese Kakashi...**_ _**parece que cuando más tarde viene, más intenso es el entrenamiento. Hasta parecía que realmente quería matarme."- **_pensó haciendo una mueca.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto se dirigió a un puesto de dangos pues realmente aunque no lo aparentaba tenía mucha hambre. Había una larga fila, donde se encontró con Neji y Ten-Ten comiendo con sonrisas discretas. Al menos no era el único que había caído en el hechizo del amor, pues ellos se veían bastante enamorados. Al menos aquello le aliviaba al saber que no era el único que estaba enamorado.

Sin darse cuenta un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus labios. A él no le importaban las demás parejas, le eran indiferentes, pero al ver alguna escena de esas entre sus compañeros de generación o a algunos más adultos, los envidiaba. Porque sabía que tal vez él nunca podría estar así con Sakura. Tal vez si siguiera en la ignorancia de no saber sus sentimientos por la chica todo esto le parecería estúpido y no estaría pensando tantas tonterías.

**-Empiezas a parecerte a Naruto, soltando esos suspiros.-** dijo una voz fría a su lado.

**-¡Sakura!-** la miró abriendo los ojos levemente. No la había sentido llegar.- **No me compares con ese Dobe.- **se quejó luego con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, ella estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzado y la mirada al frente, aunque su rostro mostraba signos de impaciencia, tal vez por comer o tal vez por descansar.

**-¿Que no...-** antes de poder preguntarle, le tocó su turno para pedir, se adelantó y pagó por dos dangos. Aunque él sabía que después de tanto entrenamiento aquello no era suficiente.

Sakura pidió después de él.

**-¿Que no estabas de misión?-** preguntó mientras se alejaban del puesto y tiraba el palillo a un lado.

**-Llegué hace media hora.- **respondió Sakura mientras tiraba el palillo a un lado, había devorado los dangos en un parpadeo.-** Kakashi fue especialmente duro por lo que veo.- **lo repasó con la mirada.

**-Hmp.**

No respondió, ella sabía que sí. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con fastidio. Aún a pesar de haber entrenado años con él y ser fuerte, ahora su poder rivalizaba con el de Naruto y Kakashi, seguía sin poder vencerlo completamente, y Sasuke lo que más quería era vencer al ninja copia que tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan que él tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo Sasuke y Sakura - aunque el pelinegro no lo sabía - sabía cual era el precio para obtener aquel maravilloso y a la vez maldito poder.

_Debes matar a tu mejor amigo._

Sakura aún encontraba sorprendente que Sasuke no hubiera elegido el otro camino, el camino fácil. Ambos no dudaban que con Orochimaru ya tendría el suficiente poder para derrotar a Kakashi, incluso a un Akatsuki. Sin embargo Sasuke no se arrepentía de haberse quedado.

Las tripas de moreno volvieron a sonar y éste se sonrojó levemente cuando Sakura le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

**-¿Que?- **desvió la mirada apenado.-** El entrenamiento fue tan duro que no me llené solo con los dangos.-** se excusó y segundos después se volvieron a oír el sonido de las tripas, pero esta vez no eran las suyas así que miró a Sakura con las cejas alzadas y la vio mirando al frente con un leve sonrojo.**- Así que...-** sonrió divertido.- **No soy el único que quedó con hambre.**

**-Oh, callate.-** Sakura bufódesviando la visto con un imperceptible sonrojo.

Las tripas de ambos volvieron a sonar, ambos se miraron y luego suspiraron resignados al mismo tiempo.

**-Kakashi dijo que mañana saldremos de misión.-** habló Sasuke cuando volvieron a caminar.-** ¿Tsunade volvió a darte otra misión?- **Kakashi le había informado que Naruto y él tendrían su primera misión, pero que era seguro que Sakura no iría.

**-Aa.- **Sakura asintió.- **Dijo que fuera mañana a primera hora.**

Sasuke se lamentó interiormente. Al estar él entrenando y ella haciendo misiones no podía verla muy seguido y al menos albergaba la esperanza de hacer misiones juntos, al menos allí podría verla tanto como quisiera.

De repente ambos empezaron a charla sombre los entrenamientos y peleas, y Sasuke le comentó sobre el pergamino de técnicas que ella le dio y que él aprendió. Cuando Sasuke entrenaba con ella, cuando se fue con Kakashi, Sakura le había dado un pergamino con las técnica de Raiton que conocía y al parecer ya las había aprendido todas. Le había sido de gran ayuda y ya no lo necesitaba, pero Sakura tampoco lo veía de utilidad así que le dijo que no hacía falta que se lo regresara.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, sus pasos les llevaron hasta la casa de Sakura.

**-Entra.-** ordenó Sakura cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke impulsado por una fuerza mayor le hizo caso sin replicar o preguntar nada. El solía ser frío y arrogante, pero parecía que esa careta desaparecía cuando se trataba de Sakura. Debería resignarse y acostumbrarse se dijo.

Sakura encendió las luces iluminando la casa y ambos caminaron hacia la sala. En la mesa había un montón de regalos y Sasuke los miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-Disculpa eso.-** dijo señalando el montón de regalos con indiferencia y fastidio.

**-¿Tus fan's?-** pregunto con un tic en el ojo al comprender que eran los fan's de Sakura y pensando que al menos no era el único le pasaba eso.

Sakura bufó molesta.

**-Son insoportables.-** frunció el ceño con molestia.

**-¿Te consuela saber que no eres la única que sufre esto?-** pregunto agarrando un regalo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Créeme, cuando salgo de misión varios días, al regresar hay el doble de regalos.-** se quejó y se le sombreó la frente de azul mientras apoya sus manos en la mesa.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con molestia y se pregunto seriamente si no debería matar a esos locos fan's de Sakura. Una parte de él la compadecía, ahí en la mesa había bastantes regalos, ni siquiera podía imaginar la cantidad de regalos que recibiría al estar varios días fuera.

Sakura suspiró y regresó a su habitual rostro de indiferencia y miró a Sasuke de arriba a abajo como decidiendo algo.

**-Puedes darte una ducha si quieres.-** le dijo desinteresadamente mientras volvía a caminar hacía las escaleras y Sasuke fue tras ella.-** Voy a preparar algo de comer.- **entró en una habitación dejándolo a él a fuera y Sasuke se preguntó si debía decir algo, pero antes de decidirlo Sakura salió de la habitación con una ropa de cambio.-** Ya sabes donde está el baño. Aquí tienes algo de ropa.- **le entregó la ropa y observó como él se la quedaba viendo extrañado y luego la miraba a ella con las cejas alzadas.- **El otro día me dio por comprar ropa de chico.- **se encogió de hombros sin estar segura del porque le daba explicaciones.- **Tsk.-** se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado sin decir o hacer nada. Todo había pasado muy deprisa. Por un momento, cuando Sakura le había dado la ropa había pensado que era de algún otro chico, pero casi de inmediato la desecho. Sakura no era de ese tipo de personas que dejaban a un chico dormir en casa. Aunque... pensando en eso... miró la ropa... ¿Eso significaba que se quedaría a dormir allí?

La idea no le desagradaba.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sakura se dijo a si misma que la idea de que Sasuke se quedara a dormir en su casa no le gustaba. Pero ese era el problema. La idea no le desagradaba. De hecho la idea de tener a Sasuke arriba en su baño, desnudo, con las gotas de agua mojando su cuerpo... Sacudió la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y agradeció a todos los santos que estuviera sola y nadie la viera. Al parecer las hormonas también habían despertado en ella. E ignoraba que solo sucedía cuando Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella.

Soltando un suspiro de pesadez y tratando de ignorar que tenía a un hermoso hombre - porque sí, ella admitía que Sasuke era hermoso, era una chica después de todo y no era ciega - a unos cuantos metros de ella, Sakura volvió suspirar agarrando los regalos para tirarlos a la basura. Obviamente no los abriría, nunca lo hizo, no empezará ahora, no le interesaba.

En cuanto dejó la mesa limpia, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina pensando en que haría para cenar. Su idea inicial había sido no cenar en casa, pero no era que no quisiera cenar allí, más bien era el echo de cenar sola. En realidad cenar sola no le gustaba.

Así que después de mirar lo que tenía en la despensa, decidió algo que les gustara a ambos y decidió hacer; Arroz con Curry.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-Sakura.- **llamó el pelinegro entrando a la cocina después de haberse bañado. Sakura que estaba tranquilamente cortando unos vegetales, levantó la mirada e hizo todo lo posible para no abrir la boca y no sonrojarse, pues el pelinegro solo se había puesto los pantalones negros y había dejado su pecho al descubierto.- **La camisa no me quedaba.- **explicó un poco apenado, no había sido su intención salir así, y una parte de él, la parte loca de él, le decía que estando así podía enseñarle su escultural pecho a la chica.

Sakura asintió con entendimiento y volvió a bajar la mirada con las mejillas rojas, al final había fallado su objetivo de permanecer inmune ante él. Puede que ella fuera una persona fría, orgullosa, testaruda y muchas cosas más y que a pesar de lo vivido tenía hormonas. Hormonas que habían despertado cuando vio a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo.

**-¿Necesitas algo?- **preguntó el pelinegro.

**-Nada.- **respondió rápidamente sin despegar la mirada de los vegetales que cortaba, si lo tenía cerca, temía hacer alguna estupidez.

Sasuke la miró un poco extrañado pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa y miraba los movimientos que hacía Sakura.

Cuando había bajado las escaleras y la había visto allí con el mandil se dijo que quería cada mañana tener esa imagen. Despertar en la cama y tenerla a su lado o bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con ella preparándole el desayuno... Sasuke sabía que posiblemente aquello solo pasaría en sus sueños. Eso si no lograba conquistarla.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sakura servía la comida.

Ambos comieron en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Comieron hasta que quedaron llenos, ahora con el estómago lleno se sintieron más relajados que antes. Pero Sakura se preguntó, por que siempre que estaba con Sasuke se relajaba tanto que parecía olvidarse de los problemas que tenía.

**-Tsk... estuvo bien.- **susurró en su extraña forma de decirle gracias. Creía que se lo merecía.

**-Lo sé.- **respondió ella sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sasuke bufó.

**-La próxima vez me quedaré callado.- **dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sakura a veces era más arrogante que él y eso era mucho.

La pelirosa le miró con una ceja alzada.

**-¿Próxima vez?- **inquirió con una voz algo extraña.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al analizar sus palabras anteriores y efectivamente él había dicho "Próxima vez" sin percatarse.

**-Eh... pues...-** balbuceó sonrojándose completamente y maldiciendo el echo de ponerse nervioso en su presencia.

**-¿Nervioso?-** Sakura se acercó mucho a él.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás nervioso. ¿Que le pasaba a Sakura?

De repente Sakura se alejó y recogió los platos llevándolos al lavadero con el rostro sonrojado. No sabía porque se había acercado tanto a él, bueno tal vez fuera porque le parecía adorable verlo sonrojado y nervioso y se acercó sin pensárselo mucho y fue entonces que reparó, otra vez, que Sasuke no traía la camisa.

Tuvo que alejarse de él antes de saltarse encima como un depredador hacía su presa.

**-Siéntete como en tu casa.- **le dijo volviendo a colocar su habitual máscara de inexpresividad.

Sasuke asintió, un gesto desapercibido dado que Sakura le daba la espalda y se pregunto si la escena anterior había sido real. Ella se había acercado tanto a él que había retrocedido sorprendido y nervioso y de repente ella se había alejado.

Sasuke sentía que su autocontrol no dudaría mucho con Sakura cerca de él.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió a Sakura a la cocina y se apoyó en el umbral como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-¿Nunca has pensando en volver allí?- **pregunto con interés. El había pensado en regresar al Barrio Uchiha, pero siempre que pensaba en eso los recuerdo golpeaban su mente de forma tortuosa y quería saber si Sakura había pensado lo mismo que él.

Sakura dejó de fregar de golpe y agachó aún más la mirada haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos. No se esperaba una pregunta como aquella. Ella sabía que Sasuke le preguntaba si algún día volvería en el Barrio Haruno.

**-No.- **respondió secamente sin levantar la vista.- **No he vuelto a ese lugar desde que pasó aquello.-** confesó Sakura y Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.**- ¡Ni siquiera puedo acercarme allí!**- negó con la cabeza.- **¡Que patético!**

**-Ya veo.- **murmuró sin saber que decir. No se esperaba aquello realmente, lo que significaba que su pasado le afectaba más de lo que parecía.

**-¿Has pensando regresar allí?-** preguntó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

**-Lo pensé...-** hizo una mueca.

Sakura asintió sin decir nada terminando de limpiar los platos. Suspiró y se volvió a Sasuke que de echo ahora se encontraba mirando los muebles detenidamente.

Alzó una ceja confundida.

**-¿Que estás haciendo?**

Sasuke la miró un poco apenado.

**-Me sorprende ver que tu casa esté tan limpia, siendo que nunca estás en ella.**

**-Me las arreglo para mantenerla limpia cada día.- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros indiferente mientras se encaminaba hacía las escaleras.-** Es tarde, puedes escoger la habitación que quieras.-**

**-Ah... claro...-** murmuró en vano, pues la chica ya no estaba.

Suspiró y cerró todas las luces mientras seguía el camino de la pelirosa y escogió la puerta más cercana a la habitación de la chica. Sin remordimiento se echó a la cama, pensando en que le hubiera gustado más dormir con ella, pero eso sería demasiado. Se quedó dormido casi al instante.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sasuke se levantó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, bostezando y mirando alrededor un tanto confundido. Recordó que se había quedado en la casa de Sakura y que se había dormido allí.

Supuso, por el silencio de la casa que Sakura ya no estaría. Bajó la escaleras tallándose los ojos aún un poco adormilado y se encaminó a la cocina. Al entrar en la mesa había un desayuno y a un lado plegado perfectamente, la ropa de entrenamiento que había utilizado el día anterior.

Sorprendido y emocionado se lo comió, degustando cada alimento que Sakura había echo para él. No era como la comida que vagamente recordaba de su madre, pero Sakura también cocinaba muy bien y se lo había echo saber.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando lavó lo que había utilizado - no quería que Sakura tuviera más faena - y volvió a ponerse su recién lavada ropa, fue cuando abandonó la casa de Sakura.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sakura entraba en el despacho de la Hokage con indiferencia. Tsunade se veía bien despierta, pero miró con mala cara a la pelirosa que llegaba tarde. Al parecer se le estaba pegando eso de llegar tarde como Kakashi.

Tsunade le explicó su misión, una misión de Rango A, pero al ver que Sakura no posaba mucha atención se preocupó. Normalmente, cuando eso pasaba no aseguraba nada bueno.

**-¿Que pasa?- **preguntó Tsunade ocultando su preocupación.

Sakura frunció el ceño mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

Sus ojos se encontraron y Tsunade sin esperar sacó un boleto de lotería y el periódico para mirar si le había ganado.

Palideció y miró a Sakura con más preocupación.

**-Gané el primer premio.**

**-Haré la misión y regresaré lo más pronto posible.-** dijo Sakura con firmeza y Tsunade asintió confiando en ella.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sasuke llegaba caminando tranquilamente al lugar acordado por Kakashi cuando vio que Naruto ya estaba allí. Parecía exasperado y molesto, dado que le miró mal cuando lo sintió.

**-¿Que?-** espetó al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo mal. Que recordara no le había hecho nada malo... últimamente.

**-Nada. ¡Nada!- **se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, Sasuke alzó las cejas y esperó.-** Llevo una hora, ¡una hora! aquí esperando, y llegas tu tranquilamente y Kakashi-sensei aún sin llegar.- **exclamó finalmente levantando los brazos.

**-Naruto...-** llamó pacientemente.- **¿Tomaste algo con azúcar?- **

**-¿Eh? No, nada, nada de nada.- ** negó el chico negando con la cabeza dejando en claro que efectivamente había tomado mucho azúcar.

Sasuke suspiró negando con la cabeza y miró a un lado viendo a Kakashi acercarse a ellos con tranquilidad.

**-¡Llegas tarde!-** se quejó Naruto.

**-¡Buenas! ¡Culpa mía, culpa mía!- **se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- **Esta vez me entretuve poniendo al día unos papeles para los nuevos equipos.-**

**-¡Hoy es nuestra primera misión como equipo! ¡Kakashi-sensei, no has cambiado nada!-** reclamaba Naruto.

**-¡Ahh, deja ya de lloriquear!- **bufó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos empezando a irritarse.- **Kakashi nunca le a puesto ganas, ¿Qué te hacía pensar que hoy sí?-**

_**-"Me están perdiendo mucho el respeto...- **_pensó Kakashiy entonces se oyó el aullido de una ave lo que los hizo mirar al cielo.- _**Estoy seguro que viene de la Aldea de la arena...-**_

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui a una misión! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!- **exclamaba Naruto emocionado mientras los tres caminaban hacía donde estaba la Hokage.- **¡Es una lástima que Sakura-chan no pueda venir!-**

**-Tsunade le mandó una misión hoy temprano.- **habló Sasuke con cierto fastidio.

**-Hablando de Sakura...- **miró a Sasuke de reojo y sonriendo levemente.- **os vi juntos ayer. Muy juntitos, debo decir.- **añadió con picardía.

Resulta que cuando terminó el entrenamiento con Sasuke, paseó un poco por la aldea y dado el tiempo, los vio a los dos charlando - sus caras decían de algo interesante - y los vio bastante entretenidos. Los estuvo observando un rato, hasta que ellos se fueron y por el camino que tomaban diría que iban a casa de la chica. Ahora la cuestión y sabía que Sasuke no se lo diría, era si Sasuke había pasado la noche allí.

Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojado mientras gruñía.

**-Solamente nos encontramos.-** respondió antes de que Naruto - al cual cabe decir que le miraba con una pícara sonrisa - pudiera decir algo. Tampoco quería que ellos supieran de aquella noche. Era algo que quería guardarse para él.

Unos paso se oyeron de repente y una mujer corría justo donde estaban ellos.

**-¡Fuera de mi camino!- **exclamó la mujer sin detenerse, obligando a Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke a apartarse del camino.

**-¿Que pasa?- **pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Ten más cuidado, eso es peligroso!- **exclamó Naruto alzando un puño.

_**-"Han llevado a un criptógrafo, lo que significa que el pájaro de hace un momento llevaba..."- **_pensaba Kakashi preocupado.

_**.**_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**.**_

**-¡¿Que? ¡¿Escoltas de un transporte de dinero?- **se quejó Naruto nada más oír la misión asignada.

**-¡¿Y qué? ¡¿Tienes algún problema?- **replicó Tsunade abriendo los ojos - los había mantenido cerrados - y apoyaba una mano en la mejilla, irritada.Seguía preocupada por el mal presentimiento que había tenido Sakura, y el hecho de haber ganado la lotería la preocupaba aún más. Pasase lo que pasase era grave.

**-¡Es una misión de Rango C! ¡No, gracias!- **replicó Naruto ofendido.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero interiormente estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.

**-Naruto, os he asignado una misión simple porque lleváis mucho tiempo sin entrar en acción.- **explicó Tsunade con seriedad.

**-No hay necesidad de que seas comprensible con nosotros.- **replicó Sasuke con fastidio. Por supuesto que no quería una tonta misión Rango C.

Tsunade le miró mal.

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y la mujer que estuvo a punto de atropellar a Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto entró precipitadamente.

**-¡Tenemos una emergencia, Quinta!- **informó la mujer con unos papeles en la mano.

**-¿Que pasa?- **pregunto la Quinta.

**-Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de emergencia de la Arena.- **avisó la mujer.

**-¿De la Arena?- **pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

**-¿Un mensaje de emergencia?-** cuestionó Tsunade.

**-Este es el mensaje descifrado.- **le entregó los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Tsunade leyó el mensaje y a medida que lo leía abría más los ojos.

_**-"Es peor de lo que suponíamos, Sakura."- **_pensó Tsunade preocupada.

**-¿S-sucede algo?- **pregunto Naruto temeroso al ver el rostro de la Hokage.

Tsunade lo miró con seriedad.

**-Miembros de Akatsuki han secuestrado al Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.**

Los tres hombres del equipo siete se sorprendieron. Naruto y Sasuke pensaron en Kisame e Itachi que fueron los que vieron la última vez. Sasuke apretó los puños ante la idea de ver a su hermano otra vez.

**-Nosotros tenemos más información sobre los Akatsuki que ello.- **Tsunade siguió.- **Es por eso que nos han pedido ayuda oficialmente.- **los miró a los tres.- **Bien, les asigno una nueva misión. Vayan a la Aldea de la Arena a recopilar información y vuelvan a Konoha con un informe detallado.**

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

En las puertas de Konoha, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, los tres llevaban sus mochilas, listos para partir. Tsunade y Shizune estaban allí también.

**-Bien, nos vamos.- **dijo Naruto poniéndose bien la mochila.

**-Es posible que Sakura les siga el paso.- **les dijo Tsunade.- **Dijo que regresaría de la misión lo antes posible.**

**-¿Acaso ella...-** Kakashi no terminó y Tsunade sonrió.

**-La mayoría de veces, Sakura suele tener 'presentimientos'.- **explicó sonriendo.- **Y la mayoría de veces suele pasar algo así.**

Kakashi sonrió y entonces confirmó.

**-Entonces Sakura nos alcanzará luego.**

**-Eso no será necesario.- **oyeron la voz de Sakura justo detrás de la Hokage y Shizune.

Todos la miraron un poco sorprendidos. Sakura caminaba a ellos con tranquilidad y las manos en los bolsillos, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, solo el flequillo seguía cayendo sobre su frente y llevaba la mochila de viaje.

Tsunade sonrió complacida.

**-Cambio de planes.- **dijo Tsunade.

**-Tiene que ver con el ave mensajera de la Arena, ¿Verdad?- **afirmó Sakura deteniéndose.

**-Así es.- **afirmó Tsunade sin sorprenderse de que Sakura hubiera visto el ave mensajera.- **Akatsuki secuestró a Gaara.**

Sakura frunció el ceño y asintió.

**-Entiendo.**

Sin decir nada más Sakura volvió a caminar.

Tsunade sonrió. Sabía que si Sakura iba en la misión nada podría salir mal. No era que no confiara en el poder de Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi, de hecho ella sabía que era uno de los equipos más fuertes que había, pero confiaba más en Sakura.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo entrenándola, descubrió varias cosas de ella. Una de esas cosas era que terminaba las misiones en poco tiempo. Casi nunca salía herida, y que era una persona en la que podías plenamente poner la confianza en ella. De hecho Tsunade confiaba más en ella que en los demás ninja de la aldea.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien, aquí está!<strong>

**Sasuke y Sakura tienen una relación algo más estrecha. El carácter de Sasuke quería hacerlo como és realmente, pero dado el caso que en mi historia es más sensible y está enamorado... salió así. **

**Sakura es otro tema, ella sabe e intenta no acercarse mucho a sus - ahora - amigos, pero no lo consigue del todo. Se acerca a Sasuke sin poder evitarlo. **

**También quería poner un poco la relación entre Sakura y Tsunade. Como se puede ver Tsunade confia mucho en ella.**

**Ahora proximamente saldrá Akatsuki, por lo tanto Itachi está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**En fin eso es todo.**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Encuentros del destino

****-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_"Pensamientos"-_**

* * *

><p><strong>4-Encuentros del destino<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>**.**

_**-No hay duda.- **_pensó Sakura con el ceño fruncido saliendo de la sala donde minutos antes había operado a Kankuro.- _**Este veneno es el de Sasori.**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que salieron de Konoha, y apenas hoy, cuando el sol estaba saliendo en la superficie, fue cuando llegaron a la aldea. Adoptando su personalidad de médico Sakura se había encargado de Kankuro, que había sido envenenado cuando éste había salido en busca de su hermano. Eso había sorprendido a muchos allí, pues Sakura había descubierto la clase de veneno que era en pocos instantes cuando ni siquiera una de las mejores médico de Suna había podido.

Sakura no conocía ese veneno en concreto, conocía una versión menos afectiva, tampoco había visto a la persona que lo había creado. Pero había oído hablar de el... por Itachi... por Nayumi...

**-Te pareces mucho a esa mujer-babosa.- **comentó la anciana Chiyo, la mejor médico de allí, detrás de ella. Sakura detuvo su paso, pero no se giró.- **No imaginé que nos enviarían a alguien como tu.**

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Sakura no quería responder, pero no era maleducada, al menos no con la ancianas, así que no tuvo opción que decir algo.

**-Tsunade a sido algo así como mi sensei. Solo a pulido mis habilidades médicas.- **respondió cortante, cuando todos pensaban que no diría nada. No esperó a que alguien dijera algo y volvió a retomar su camino.

**-También te pareces mucho a esa mujer de cabello rosa.- **comentó Chiyo haciendo detener abruptamente el paso, todo fueron conscientes de que se había tensado notoriamente.- **En la Segunda Gran Guerra había una mujer a parte de Tsunade que podía curar a alguien de una forma muy fácil. Era una Haruno si no me equivoco.**

Nuevamente el lugar se quedó en silencio, ésta vez en un silencio incómodo. Poco a poco, Sakura se giró y miró con inexpresividad a la anciana, escondiendo lo que aquello le había provocado en realidad.

**-Mi madre.- **dijo Sakura cortante.- **La única persona de los Haruno con el cabello rosa, era mi madre.- **entrecerró los ojos.- **Usted... ¿Conoce la persona que hizo este veneno, no es así?- **pregunto - casi afirmándolo - cambiando completamente de tema.

Sus compañeros de equipo, además de la anciana Chiyo y su hermano le miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke, claro está que lo disimulaba todo lo posible.

**-¿Como sabías que yo le conozco?- **pregunto sorprendida, dando así una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta anterior.

**-Ha estado mirando mis movimientos todo el tiempo. Es médico, pero sus ojos delataron que sabe quien es esa persona.- **explicó la pelirosa.

**-¿Usted conoce al que hizo esto?- **interrumpió Kakashi recuperándose de la sorpresa que le causó saber aquello.

La anciana entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, miró a Kakashi y luego miró a la pelirosa que también esperaba la respuesta, aunque sospechaba dicha respuesta, prefería asegurarse.

**-Si.- **finalmente respondió.- **Akasuna no Sasori, mi nieto.**

Sakura asintió, sabiendo que no se había equivocado.

**-Ya te has enfrentado a el.- **afirmó la anciana.- **Sabías desde un principio la clase de veneno que era y como actuaba sin hacer nada.- **acusó la anciana acercándose un poco a ella.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

**-¿Te has enfrentado a él, Sakura?- **inquirió mirándola seriamente.

**-No.- **su voz sonó cortante.- **¿Habéis oído hablar del incidente de hace diez años, sobre un caso de envenenamiento?- **preguntó Sakura en general.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza negativamente, y Naruto y Sasuke obviamente eran demasiado pequeños como saber del verdadero mundo shinobi. Chiyo en cambio la miró con comprensión.

**-Hace diez años, en una misión unos cuantos ninjas de Suna y Konoha, si no me equivoco, fueron envenenados.- **explicó Sakura y su mirada se perdió en ningún lugar en específico. Todos ellos escuchaban atentos.- **El médico del equipo trató de salvarlos, pero no pudo hacer nada y todos murieron.- **se dio la vuelta.

**-Había oído hablar sobre una niña médico de cabello rosa.- **comentó la anciana y frunció el ceño.- **No podrías ser tu, dado que en aquel entonces debías tener unos seis o siete años.**

**-No será...- **Kakashi la miró como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta.

**-¿Quien?- **pregunto Naruto impaciente y Sasuke empezaba a sospechar de quien se trataba.

**-Haruno Nayumi, mi hermana mayor.- **respondió Sakura con la cabeza gacha, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kakashi asintió, era lo que había pensado y Sasuke la miró preocupado. Nadie había notado el el dolor cuando pronunció su nombre, pero él lo había echo. Y ahora lo único que quería era ir allí y abrazarla. Pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Primero porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

Segundo porque ella no se lo permitiría.

Y tercero si hacía eso, su amor por ella se descubriría y si eso pasaba posiblemente ella se alejaría de él y eso... eso definitivamente no era lo que quería.

**-Además, básicamente mis venenos son una variación de los suyos.- **volvió a hablar Sakura cortando el silencio incómodo que se había instalado.

**-Se nota que tu tiene más talento.- **dijo Chiyo.

**-Ella tenía doce años y no estaba muy especializada en la medicina, de echo fue justo después de esa misión que ella empezó con el entrenamiento para medico-nin.- **dijo Sakura con un poco de molestia y sin esperar a ver si alguien decía algo, volvió a retomar su paso.

**-No le gusta que hablen de su clan en general.- **comentó Kakashi, una vez Sakura se perdió de vista. Chiyo asintió en entendimiento, mientras Naruto y Sasuke miraban por donde se había ido Sakura con preocupación.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

La pelirosa seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, su rostro se veía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos se mostraban la melancolía. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que se hablaba de su hermana, inevitablemente sus ojos mostraban lo que sentían. Nayumi solía decirle que era muy transparente referente con las emociones y al parecer no había cambiado mucho. Al menos cuando se trataba de ella.

_Una pequeña pelirosa de unos siete años se encentraba corriendo por las calles del Barrio Haruno. La pequeña vestía un vestido verde de tirantes, de calzado llevaba las sandalias azul ninja y llevaba un listón rojo para sujetar el flequillo de su corto cabello. _

_Sería cerca del mediodía, pues hacía un sol radiante y cada persona que veía a la niña la saludaba. Sakura les devolvía el saludo sonriendo alegremente. La pelirosa sonrió aún más cuando llegó a su casa._

_**-¡Tadaima!- **dijo la pequeña alzando un tanto la voz para hacerse oír. Se quitó las sandalias y se fijó que estaban todas, excepto las de su padre.- **¿Kaa-san?- **pregunto esperando saber donde estaba su madre._

_**-En la cocina.- **se oyó la voz maternal de Megumi desde la mencionada cocina y Sakura se dirigió hasta allí a paso tranquilo.**- Okaerinasai, Sakura. ¿Que tal está está Ino-chan?- **pregunto la mujer mientras la miraba con una tierna sonrisa._

_**-Ino-chan está bien, Okaa-san.- **respondió Sakura mirando el lugar, como si estuviera buscando algo._

_**-¿A quien estás buscando, Sakura?- **preguntó divertida y mirándola enternecida, cuando notó que su hija estaba buscando a esa persona._

_**-Ah... Etto...- **Sakura se sonrojó un poco y miró nerviosa a su madre que le miraba divertida._

_La mujer se puso a la altura de Sakura._

_**-¿Por que no vas a ver a Nayumi?- **le aconsejó.- **Ella está en su habitación. Le vendría bien tu visita.- **sonrió con dulzura._

_**-Demo... no quiero molestarla...- **hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada._

_**-Sakura...- **Megumi la llamó y Sakura la miró con sus grandes ojos jades.-** Ya sabes que en estos últimos días Nayumi ha estado un poco deprimida.- **explicó y Sakura asintió, recordando que hacía ya un tiempo su hermana se veía triste y con tenía una expresión culpable en el rostro.- **Sube a verla, necesita a alguien allí arriba.- **le sonrió con confianza._

_**-Bien, iré a verla.- **dijo decidida y Megumi sonrió complacida mirando como su pequeña se encaminaba hacía las escaleras del piso superior para ver a su hermana mayor. Megumi estaba segura que después de eso, Nayumi volvería a ser la misma, o al menos comenzaría de nuevo._

_Sakura tocó la puerta con algo de nerviosismo. Pero estaba preocupada, porque desde que Nayumi había salido de misión días atrás y había vuelto de esa misión, no había vuelto a ser la misma._

_**-¿Nee-san?- **preguntó abriendo la puerta cuando no recibió respuesta. Se encontró con que en el suelo estaba lleno de papeles y libros por todos lados, sin embargo Nayumi estaba de espaldas a ella sentada en el piso donde estaba una mesa. Supuso que estaría leyendo algo - no lo veía dado que su cabello que le llegaba a media espalada, le tapaba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo -. Sakura se acercó a ella con cautela, siendo lo más silenciosa que podía y tratando de no pisar ningún libro o los papeles.- **¿Nee-san?**_

_**-¿Uh?- **Nayumi pareció salir de su letrago y miró a la pelirosa confundida.-** Oh, Sakura... ¿Sucede algo?- **sonrió algo forzada. No quería preocuparla, pues sabía lo que le preocupaba a ella le preocuparía a su hermana._

_**-¿Todavía piensas en eso?- **pregunto seriamente pero con un tono suave._

_Nayumi sonrió resignada al saber que no había conseguido engañar a su hermana. Sus emociones siempre habían sido demasiado obvias y era evidente que Sakura terminaría sabiendo que aún aquello le preocupaba. _

_**-No puedo evitarlo.- **confesó Nayumi mostrando tristeza en sus ojos.- **Todos ellos confiaban en mi para que los sanara. No pude hacer nada.- **bajó la mirada arrepentida.**- Tal vez y no sirva para médico.**_

_**-¡No puedes rendirte solo porque no lo hayas conseguido esta vez!- **exclamó Sakura frunciendo el ceño y Nayumi la miró sorprendida.- **¡Hay muchas personas que necesitan ayuda y tu podrías ayudarlas! ¡Solo has empezado el Ninjutsu médico hace muy poco, aún tienes mucho que aprender!**- todo lo dijo de una forma rápida, pero Nayumi lo oía todo como si lo estuviera diciendo lentamente.- **¡Si no has podido con esta vez, la próxima lo conseguirás! **_

_Y después de ese discurso, Sakura se sonrojó al haber dicho esas palabras. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero era algo que realmente pensaba. No podía creer que su hermana pensara que no servía para médico cuando muy apenas había empezado con el entrenamiento. _

_**-Es verdad.- **admitió Nayumi sonriéndole levemente.- **¡No puede rendirme así nada más! ¡Voy a entrenar más seriamente el Ninjutsu médico!- **dijo con decisión.- **¡Ven aquí, Sakura!- **la pelirosa mayor la abrazó con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa. Yjusto en ese momento sonó la puerta.- **Adelante.- **dio permiso pensando que sería su madre._

_**-Hola.- **saludó una voz levemente divertida. Su voz era ronca y varonil y las dos hermanas supieron quien era. _

_**-Itachi/san.- **ambas hermanas se separaron. La mayor tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pues le daba pena que Itachi viera su habitación en tal desorden y Sakura miró a su hermana con diversión._

_**-Venía preparado para subirte un poco el animo, pero creo que eso ya no hará falta, ¿Me equivoco?- **dijo divertido y viendo maravillado como las mejillas de Nayumi se coloreaban más. Cuando había llegado allí, tenía el firme propósito de animar a Nayumi, pero cuando llegó y Megumi le dijo que Sakura estaba con ella, le pareció que ya no necesitaría su ayuda._

_**-Ya estoy bien, de verdad. Lamento haberlos preocupado.- **se disculpó apenada._

_Itachi y Sakura se miraron para luego mirar a la pelirosa mayor la cual cabe decir que estaba saliiéndose de su habitación. Ambos suspiraron resignados. Mira que preocuparse por preocupar a los demás... eso solo podía hacerlo Nayumi. Y Sakura... pero eso no venía al caso._

_**-¿No quieres quedarte a comer, Itachi?- **pregunto Megumi saliendo de la cocina sonriéndole con amabilidad._

_**-Será en otra ocasión.- **se disculpó sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad que la mujer.- **Le prometí a Sasuke pasar la tarde con él. Por una vez que puedo estar con él... no me gustaría tener que decirle que no.- **sus ojos se mostraban arrepentidos, porque siempre que Sasuke le pedía algo, él solía decirle que no podía._

_**-Entiendo.- **asintió Megumi._

_Nayumi le acompañó en la entrada e Itachi se giró a ella._

_**-Gracias por haber venido.- **Nayumi sonrió un poco apenada, mientras se sonrojaba levemente._

_Itachi sonrió levemente mirándola con ternura, se acercó a ella, se inclinó y besó su mejilla, la cual se había puesto más roja al verle acercarse tanto a ella._

_**-No es nada.- **la miró un momento a los ojos y luego se giró empezando a caminar para irse, seguramente, a su casa.- **Nos vemos, Sakura.- **terminó despidiéndose._

_Nayumi se quedó clavada en el piso con la cara roja. Itachi siempre le había tratado diferente, eso lo había visto desde la academia. Él decía que era porque se conocían desde que eran niño y que era la única que no se lanzaba a él. Era la única que no le molestaba._

_Suspiró y se giró encontrándose de lleno con la mirada llena de diversión de su hermana pequeña y la de picardía de su madre. _

_Volvió a sonrojarse._

_**-¿Que pasa?- **inquirió entrando en la casa a paso rápido._

_**-Ah...- **suspiró la mujer con fingido pesar.- **Me gustaría tanto tener un yerno como Itachi...**- miró soñadora a un punto de la cocina. Nayumi se sonrojó furiosamente.- **¿Que dices tu, Sakura? ¿No te gustaría Itachi como cuñado?- **preguntó con diversión._

_**-Itachi-san es el único que se merece a Nee-san.- **respondió muy segura y en tono serio._

_**-¡D-dejad de decir tonterías! ¡Itachi es solo un amigo!- **exclamó la muchacha sonrojada y sorprendida de que Sakura se hiciera cómplice de su madre._

_Madre e hija menor se miraron._

_**-Si tu lo dices.**_

Y dos semanas después de esa conversación Sakura activó el Ryuugan.

Y dos meses después de esa conversación Itachi le pidió a Nayumi que fuera su novia... y ella aceptó.

Y un año después de esa conversación el clan Uchiha fue masacrado por Itachi.

Y un año después de esa conversación Nayumi murió a manos de Itachi y frente a sus ojos.

Y dos años después de esa conversación el clan Haruno fue masacrado por ella misma. Por Haruno Sakura.

Sus paso se fueron deteniendo y agachó la cabeza cuando se detuvo por completo. Su rostro - el cual no se veía a causa de su cabello - estaba torcido por el dolor. Aquellos ojos que en mayor ocasión no solían mostrar nada ahora se veía un gran dolor y sus labios estaban fruncido en una mueca de dolor.

Porque a pesar de que Nayumi estuviera muerta desde hacía años ya debería haberse acostumbrado a eso y no podía, él dolor seguía ahí.

_El dolor no desaparecía... ni tampoco podía acostumbrarse a él._

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Como Kankuro ya se encontraba mejor, señaló que había podido, con una de sus ahora destrozadas marionetas, arrancar algo de ropa de Sasori, y que este servía para que Pakkun - que había sido invocado por Kakashi - rastreara su olor y les llevara a donde estuviera ahora los dos Akatsuki. Cuando sus compañeros de equipo volvieron a ver a la pelirosa, fue cuando finalmente creó el antídoto del veneno, mientras se lo daba a Kankuro. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que Pakkun volvió, sabiendo donde se habían llevado a Gaara, también que Tsunade había enviado refuerzos. Sin esperar más tiempo, el equipo siete más la anciana Chiyo - se había incluido, dado que Temari quería ir pero tenía que quedarse para cuidar la aldea - empezaron a seguir a Pakkun, hacía, supusieron, la guarida de Akatsuki.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Chiyo, saltaban entre los árboles, con mayor velocidad que podían, de momento no habían tenido ningún problema, pero Sakura sospechaba que no tardaría mucho en aparecer dichos problemas. Estaba tensa por la inminente aparición de uno de los Akatsuki. Y no se equivocó, cuando salieron finalmente del frondoso bosque, tuvieron que detenerse de golpe, al encontrarse de lleno con él.

**-Uchiha Itachi.- **susurró Sasuke activando el Sharingan. Él se veía tenso, enojado y furioso, sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar, demostrando así que había madurado lo suficiente como para no echarse sobre él, sin haber pensado un plan.

Y Sakura no esperó que fuera precisamente él, el que aparecería frente a ellos. O tal vez si lo esperó, pensándolo bien, Itachi era conocido por ellos - Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke, desconocían eso - y sería algo habitual en él 'ofrecerse para matarlos' como lo verían en Akatsuki y tal vez sus compañeros, ella lo veía más, una forma de impedir que algún otro Akatsuki les hiciera daño o peor aún, que los matara.

Kakashi en un momento pensó que estaban jodidos, pero luego reflexionó que no tenía porque preocuparse. Naruto ya no era el mismo de antes, había madurado. Sakura era fuerte, incluso se atrevería a decir que ella era mucho más fuerte que él. Y Sasuke ya no era el chico emocionalmente inestable que corría a toda prisa cuando, su hermano mayor, aparecía de la nada, justo como ahora. De echo, Sasuke solo le estaba mirado con odio - el Sharingan en sus ojos - tenía los puños apretados, y nada más. Y Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de él. Al menos no se tenía que preocupar por si perdía el control y envestía hacía él.

_**-Muy oportuno...- **_pensó Kakashi entrecerrando la mirada.

**-Itachi, ¿eh? Tu debes ser... aquel que acabó con su propio clan.- **comento Chiyo.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Sasuke... Naruto... Kakashi...- **dijo Itachi clavando su roja mirada en ellos.

**-¡Cabrón! ¡¿No bastaba conmigo, tenías que ir por Gaara también?**- inquirió Naruto enfadado.- **¡Os voy a destrozar a todos!- **dictaminó muy decidido mientras lo apuntaba.

Itachi levantó lentamente una mano.

**-¡No le miréis directamente a los ojos o estaréis acabados!- **dijo Sasuke cuando notó eso. Itachi solo bajó un poco la mirada, acto que solo vio Sakura dado que los demás había mirado a Sasuke.

**-El Genjutsu de Itachi es Dojutsu.- **empezó a explicar Kakashi mirando el sello formado por Itachi.- **En otras palabras, hacen efecto a través de la vista. Estaréis bien mientras vuestros ojos no se crucen con los suyos.**

**-Eso ya lo sabemos.- **dijo Sasuke cortante.- **Pero entonces, ¿Como pretendes luchar contra él?-**

**-Observad su cuerpo y sus pies, y predecid sus movimientos.- **dijo Kakashi mirando al Uchiha mayor, no a los ojos, si no a sus pies.

**-Somos cinco contra uno... eso debería bastar para contrarrestar su Genjutsu.- **dijo Chiyo un poco extrañada.

**-No son Genjutsu normales. El usa Mangekyo Sharingan, un Dojutsu mucho más poderoso que el Sharingan normal.- **explicó Kakashi mirando de reojo a la anciana, mientras Sasuke apretaba los puños con fuerza recordando como había logrado tal poder.- **Sufres todo el efecto de este Genjutsu en el momento que te atrapa. En otras palabras, aunque para los demás parezcan solo un segundo, pueden parecer horas, o días, para el que está atrapado en la ilusión. Estuve perdido en ese mundo fantasma tres días y terminé inconsciente durante un mes.- **recordó cuando Itachi le encerró en ese mundo.- **Disipar ese mundo es imposible.**

**-Impresionante como siempre Kakashi.- **dijo Itachi deshaciendo el sello de mano.- **Has aprendido mucho de mi Tsukuyomi con un solo encuentro.**

**-Aún no he acabado.- **dijo Kakashi.- **Tras usar esa técnica, estabas muy cansado y te retiraste inmediatamente.- **lerecordó.- **Además de usar una gran cantidad de chakra, usar esa técnica supone un gran riesgo para ti, Itachi. ¿No es así?-**

**-Un análisis impresionante, para haberlo visto una vez.- **dijo Itachi sin mostrar nada en su rostro.

**-Itachi,- **mantenía su ojo cerrado y dirigió una mano en la bandana alzándola mostrando el Sharingan en su ojo.- **¿Cuanto ha empeorado tu visión? **

Itachi abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido, había sido capaz de leer entre lineas y sabía el verdadero significado de lo que había dicho. Él tenía el Mangekyo en sus ojos.

**-Kakashi, no puedes haber...- **no terminó y su rostro hacía los demás parecía estar enojado, más solo Sakura sabía que era preocupación.

El lugar quedó en silencio, el viento hacía ondear sus cabellos y Sakura un poco harta de todo aquello decidió cortar por lo sano. Destensó un poco su postura y hizo que su Ryuugan apareciera en sus ojos. Entonces Itachi posó su vista en ella, comprendiendo lo que quería hacer. Ambos se entendían tan bien, que no hacía falta las palabras.

**-Ryuugan...- **susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos oyera y le miraran intrigados por lo que pudiera decir.- **Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.- **comentó con tranquilidad.- _**En realidad fue hace casi un mes**_**.**

Sakura afiló la mirada, mirándolo como si realmente lo odiara y luego miró de reojo a sus compañeros que esperaban una explicación de alguna cosa.

**-¿Sabes porque se decía que el Ryuugan era más poderoso que el Sharingan, verdad?- **inquirió Sakura con la voz llena de frialdad, vio que Itachi hacía una mueca imperceptible.

**-¿Por que se decía?- **preguntó Kakashi interesado. Él sabía que el Ryuugan era prácticamente como el Sharingan, pero un poco más avanzado, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho Sakura una vez.

**-Porque las ilusiones nunca se distinta de la realidad.- **dijo Sakura.- **Meterte en un Genjutsu, podría perfectamente controlar el tiempo, el dolor sería real incluso podría matarte, de cualquier manera... en otras palabras; es el Tsukuyomi. La diferencia es que no hay riesgo mayores.**- explicó Sakura dejando a sus compañeros muy sorprendidos.

**-Interesante.- **admitió Itachi y luego añadió:- **Aunque tus ojos no pierdan la luz gastas una gran cantidad de chakra.**

**-Eso no cambiaría el echo de que tu ya estarías muerto.- **replicó Sakura cortante.

**-Bueno, no pienses que esto será como la última vez.- **habló Kakashi poniéndose en posición, listo para atacar.

Y entonces Kakashi corrió hasta Itachi,y lo golpeó. Golpe que Itachi detuvo perfectamente. Tan pronto como Itachi detuvo el golpe, un Kage bunshin se dirigió a los demás, pero Naruto le impactó su Rasengan. Cuando el humo del impacto se disipó, Naruto fue consciente de que todos sus compañeros estaban inconsciente en el suelo. Y Naruto supo que estaba en un Genjutsu.

Los siguientes minutos que siguieron, Naruto trató de salir de él. En los últimos años había estado aprendiendo bastante sobre el Genjutsu, sin embargo aún no era lo suficiente. No fue hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, y le inyectó el chakra para que saliera del Genjutsu.

**-¿Que era...**

**-Caíste en un Genjutsu. Anulé el efecto inyectando chakra en ti.- **explicó Sakura

**-¿Que ha pasado con el Kage bunshin?- **pregunto confundido.

**-¿Kage bunshin? Tu te lanzaste con tu Rasengan a la nada.- **respondió Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

**-Tiene más de un as en la manga a parte del Dojutsu.- **dijo la anciana.

Kakashi se alejó del Uchiha y dirigió una mirada al grupo comprobando que todos estuvieran bien.

**-Bien, es hora de que nos pongamos serios. Hagámoslo, Naruto, Sasuke.- **dijo Kakashi.

**-Hmp.- **miró fijamente a su hermano mayor, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta del rubio Uzumaki le miró notándolo aún confundido.- **Concentrate, Dobe.**

Naruto parpadeó.

**-¡Ah, si!-** asintió, ahora poniéndose más serio.

Kakashi corrió de nuevo e Itachi en un parpadeo hizo unos sellos.

**-Katon: Hosenka no jutsu.**

Las llamas se dirigieron a Kakashi los cuales esquivo, en el último instante saltó.

**-¡Va a atacar de nuevo!- **avisó desde lo alto.

**-Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu.**

Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió a ellos haciendo que se separaran y escondieran en diferentes lugares. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, el millar de pájaros se escuchó, el mayor de los Uchiha vio que se trataba de Sasuke con su chidori.

Sasuke corrió hacía él, dejando el camino por donde pasaba a causa de los rayos.

Saltó y entonces impactó.

**-¡Chidori!- **un impactó directo al suelo, dado que Itachi lo había esquivado dando un salto hacía atrás.

**-¡Rasengan!- **Naruto lo esperaba con el Rasengan. Itachi mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba.

El Rasengan de Naruto impactó, dejando un agujero en la tierra y a Itachi al borde del agujero.

_**-Ya veo. Un trabajo en equipo impresionante.- **_pensó Itachi sintiéndose aliviado.- _**No mentías cuando decías eso, Sakura. Sin embargo...- **_miró de reojo al bosque.

Naruto estaba a sosteniéndose con las manos al suelo. respirando agitado. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, con el Sharingan había sido capaz de verlo todo y se había sustituido por un Kage bunshin antes de que su técnica impactara en él. Y pensar que en los entrenamientos con Sasuke parecía mucho más fácil...

De repente una neblina empezó a formarse.

Sasuke, escondido, y mirando a su hermano desde un lugar, miró la neblina con recelo.

**-Esta es la técnica de Kakashi.- **dijo Chiyo a su lado izquierdo, y Sasuke suspiró aliviado.

**-El...- **Sakura estaba a su lado derecho, mirando a Itachi fijamente.- **Hay algo extraño en él.- **

**-¿Extraño? ¿Que quieres decir?- **pregunto confundido, pero Sakura solo frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada.

Pensándolo bien, era imposible que Itachi estuviera allí si se suponía que en aquel preciso momento estaban sellando al bijuu. Era imposible que el sellado ya hubiera terminado, dado que duraba días en sellarse, y de hecho el que Kankuro se enfrentara a Sasori y el camino a la guarida... debió retrasarles. Sakura no dudaba que fuera imposible.

**-¡Odama Rasengan!-**

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ataque repentino que dio Naruto. Había saltado desde su lugar con una esfera Rasengan más grande e impacto contra Itachi y un clon de Kakashi el cual estaba sujeto a él para que no escapara. Itachi se había dado cuenta tarde demasiado tarde.

La explosión hizo ondear sus cabellos y entrecerraron los ojos cuando el polvo y los pequeños pedruscos pasaban cerca de ellos. Sakura salió del escondite en cuanto el polvo fue desapareciendo y se dirigió hasta el cadáver de Itachi. Y no se sorprendió al ver que en realidad era otra persona quien ocupaba su lugar.

**-¿Quien es ese?- **preguntó Naruto confundido, aunque ahora podía entender el porque había visto una sonrisa en Itachi.

**-Yo** **sentí algo mientras luchaba...-** dijo Kakashi mirando el hombre.

**-¿Quien es ese?- **repitió la pregunta Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

**-Este hombre...- **Chiyo miraba sorprendida.

**-¿Lo conoce?- **inquirió Kakashi marandola.

**-Si...- **asintió la anciana.- **Yuura, un Jounin de nuestra aldea.**

**-¿De la arena? ¿Que significa eso?- **volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

**-¿Se transformó en Itachi con el Henge no jutsu?- **pregunto Sasuke, pero al instante después se respondió a si mismo.- **Eso es imposible dado que el Goukakyu no jutsu es una técnica que solo las personas del clan Uchiha pueden usar, y ese definitivamente fue real.**

Sakura rodó los ojos exasperada.

**-¿Acaso no es obvio lo que intentan hacer?- **inquirió ezasperada y con una mueca de enfado, todos la miraron un tanto sorprendido y ella rodó los ojos.- **Ellos querían retrasarnos.** **Seguramente para extraer el bijuu. ¿Para que- **continuó antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpirla.- **querría Akatsuki secuestrar al Kazekage, un Jinchuriki? Mientras estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Gaara...- **y de pronto se calló, sabía que Naruto - y no sabía si Sasuke lo sabía - no sabía que aquella persona que se extra el bijuu, moría.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, recordando - nunca lo admitiría en voz alta - que una de las tantas razones por las que había entrenado, la principal había sido su venganza, y la otra era porque que quería proteger a sus seres queridos, y quisiera o no Naruto formaba parte de ello. De echo sabía que cuando Kakashi le había dicho que cuando los bijuu se extraían y el contenedor moría, eso había echo que entrenara con más intensidad..

**-El Jinchuriki al que se le ha extraído el bijuu... muere.- **declaró Chiyo seriamente.

Naruto apretó los puños y se giró furioso, empezando a alejarse.

**-Daos prisa.**

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Akatsuki, sobre la estatua, donde estaban lo nueve miembros, solo los hologramas, excepto por Sasori y Deidara, estaban aún sellando el bijuu, aunque parecía que quedaba poco.

**-Zetsu, usa el Shouten no jutsu y recoge los cuerpos de eso dos.- **ordenó Pain, con voz distorsionada.

**-Vale.- **asintió Zetsu.

**-Itachi,- **miró al chico.- **¿Cuantos y como son?**

Itachi respondió sin inmutarse.

**-Un miembro del consejo de la arena, Chiyo...**

_**-Ha dicho Chiyo, **_**¿**_**La abuela Chiyo?- **_se preguntó Sasori un poco sorprendido.

**-Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke...**

**-¿También está tu hermano?-** preguntó con burla Kisame.

**-El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto,- **Itachi ignoro el comentario de Kisame.- **y Haruno Sakura.**

_**-¿Haruno?**__- _y de repente a la mente de Sasori vino la imagen de aquella mocoso de no mas de once años, que había intentado descifrar sus venenos, obviamente no había podido. Sabía que todos los Haruno estaban muertos, y de cierta forma le intrigaba ver quien era la superviviente del clan.

**-Ya casi está...- **avisó el líder.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Oscureció. Y cuando descansaron los suficiente volvieron a retomar el camino. Sakura presentía que no llegarían a tiempo, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada, ante su próximo encuentro con el que sería Sasori.

El cielo estaba azul y con algunas nubes cuando llegaron al lugar. Era una cueva y la entrada estaba tapada por una gran roca. De pie, sobre el agua, se encontraban, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Gai y Pakkun que estaba sobre el hombro del hombre mayor - los cuatros estaban ligeramente con algunos rasguños, nada serio.

**-Llegas tarde, Kakashi.- **reprochó con una sonrisa, Gai.

Los tres alumnos de Gai les miraron al llegar.

**-Bueno, encontramos algún problema en el camino...- **se defendió Kakashi.

**-¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san!- **exclamó Lee emocionado, pues a pesar de haber llegado a la aldea hacía tiempo no se habían visto hasta aquel momento.

**-¡Bien!- **Naruto tenía expresión fiera, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron más notorias.

**-Naruto...- **se impresionó Neji.

**-¿Quien esa vieja?- **pregunto Ten-Ten.

**-Es un... miembro del consejo de la arena.- **respondió Kakashi.

**-Bueno, yo me voy ya, no creo ser de ninguna ayuda.- **dijo Pakkun.

**-Gracias por todo, Pakkun.- **agradeció en Ninja-copy y el perro desapareció en una nube de humo.

**-Bien, primero debemos descubrir que clase de barrera es ésta, Kakashi.- **dijo Gai mirando la gran roca, con un sello en ella.

**-Una barrera de cinco sellos.- **dijo Sakura seriamente.

**-Si, yo pienso lo mismo.- **dijo Chiyo. Ya no le sorprendía que Sakura supiera cosas como aquellas.

**-¿Barrera de cinco sellos?- **repitió Naruto mirando a la pelirosa.

**-Esta barrera de cinco sellos está ubicada en cinco lugares ocultos.- **fue Kakashi el que respondió.

**-El primero está aquí.- **señaló Sakura.- **Los otros cuatro deben de estar cerca.**

**-¿Como quitamos esto?- **pregunto Gai.

**-Debemos quitar los cinco sellos al mismo tiempo.- **dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.- **De otra forma, no podrás quitar la barrera.**

Los demás asintieron comprendiendo, sorprendidos y admirados de que Sakura supiera algo así.

**-Entonce,- **Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.- **¿Donde están? ¿Donde están los otros cuatro?- **pregunto impaciente.

**-Neji-kun.- **pidió Kakashi mirando al susodicho el cual asintió activando el Byakugan.

**-Uno está sobre una roca, a unos 500 metros al Nor-Este de aquí.- **indicó Neji mirando el lugar.- **El segundo está en el tronco de un árbol, 350 metros Sur-Oeste.- **Neji seguía mirando.- **El tercero está en la pared del acantilado, 600 metros al Nor-Este. Y el último está en el bosque a 800 metros Sur-Oeste.**

**-En ese caso, están demasiado alejados.- **dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.- **¿Cual va a ser la señal?**

**-Bien, a esas distancias podemos comunicarnos por radio.- **dijo Gai al momento de quitarse la mochila y mostrar dicho aparato.- **Seguiremos las instrucciones de Neji y quitaremos los sellos.**

**-Otra cosa más,-** Sakura advirtió mientras veía al equipo Gai ponerse dichas radios.- **es posible que cuando quites los sello, se active una trampa.**

**-¿Una trampa? ¿Que clase de trampa?- **pregunto Ten-Ten, nerviosa.

**-Más importante aún, ¿Como estás tan segura de eso?- **inquirió Kakashi, sorprendido.

**-Es obvio que dentro están los dos Akatsuki que fueron a la arena, obviamente no van a enfrentarse a todos nosotros, sería demasiado incluso para ellos.- **explicó la pelirosa.- **Tenemos** **un Jinchuriki,- **señaló a Naruto el cual se estremeció ligeramente.- **En el peor de los casos... van a querer separarnos, de echo ya lo han hecho,- **señaló el sello.- **y no creo que simplemente les deje ir así como así.**

_**-Tiene mucha lógica.- **_pensaron todos sorprendidos y los Jounin y la anciana se sorprendieron de no haberlo notado antes.

**-La trampa, es posible que en el momento en que quitéis el sello, una copia de vosotros mismos aparezca.- **advirtió Sakura seriamente.

**-Bien, la frecuencia es 174.- **le indicó a Kakashi y Kakashi asintió.

Lee tomó aire y luego lo soltó.

**-¿Todos pueden oírme?- **preguntó por la radio, pero tenía el volumen tan alto que a todos los que llevaban la radio les dolió.

**-¡Lee, tenes tu micrófono muy alto!- **se quejó Ten-Ten, con los ojos cerrados y tapando sus orejas.

**-Lo siento.- **se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

**-Lee, hey, ¡Lee!- **Gai con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y un moco saliendo de su grande nariz, señalaba el micrófono temblando.

**-Lo siento.- **se disculpó sonrojado, una vez bajó el volumen, y los cuatro pudieron respirar tranquilos.

**-¡Bien! Equipo Gai...- **Gai puso una mano en frente emocionado y luego miró a Lee.

**-¡Hai!- **le puso su mano sobre la mano de Gai.

El Jounin hizo un sonido de victoria y luego miró a Ten-Ten con una sonrisa y Ten-Ten solo pudo poner su mano sobre la de Lee cuando oyó el sonido exigente que hizo Gai.

**-Bien, bien.- ** puso su mano resignada.

Gai hizo un sonido victorioso y luego miró a Neji. El Hyuga se encontraba mirándole con ojos entrecerrados y con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Los ojos de Neji VS los ojos de Gai. Ambos tenían una pelea de miradas.

Se apuntó el cielo viendo los árboles, el cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas y se oía a Gai como si tuviera problemas de estreñimiento y estuviera en el lavabo para quitar todo lo que lleva encima. Segundos después se oye el sonido victorioso de Gai, seguido del sonido de la mano de Neji sobre la de Ten-Ten.

Gai sonrió y sus dientes destellaron.

**-¡Con todo su poder!- **exclamó Gai emocionado.- **¡Peleen! ¡Peleen!- **Lee era el único que le seguía la corriente, Ten-Ten lo hacia resignada y Neji seguía teniendo el tic en su ojos.- **¡Pelea! y una vez más ¡Pelea! ¡Ahora!- **y tras aquello los cuatro se dispersaron.

**-¡Es genial! ¡Es genial que ellos de una porra!- **decía Naruto emocionado y se giró a sus compañeros.- **Hey, Hagámoslo nosotros, ¿si?- **y estiró su mano al centro.

**-Eres Usuratonkachi.- **insultó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo. Su respeto por Hyuga, si alguna vez lo tuvo, desaparecieron en esto.- _**Aunque lo compadezco, mira que tener a un sensei tan loco como Gai.- **_un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo.- _**Ahora agradezco tener a Kakashi como maestro.**_

**-Antes muerta.- **Sakura se cruzó de brazos y volteó su rostro. La mano de Naruto descendió un poco.

**-paso.- **se negó Kakashi entrecerrando su único ojo visible. La mano de Naruto descendió otro poco.

**-Yo también paso.- **se negó la anciana y Naruto bajó su cabeza deprimido.

_**-'Este es Neji. He encontrado el lugar.'- **_dijo Neji desde el transmisor.

_**-'He encontrado el mío.'- **_dijo Gai desde su posición.

_**-'Aquí también hay uno.'- **_se oyó la voz de Ten-Ten.

_**-'Neji'- **_pidió el cejotas, pues no encontraba el sello entre tanto árbol.

_**-'Lo sé.- **_activó su Byakugan.- _**'Está un poco más al sur.'**_

_**-'Oh, ¡Ahí está!- **_se alivió Lee.

_**-'Hey, Kakashi, ¿Como están las cosas por ahí?- **_oyó que le preguntaba Gai.

**-Bien cuando tu digas.- **respondió Kakashi encima de la roca agarrando el papel, Chiyo estaba en el lado derecho de Kakashi y Sasuke y Naruto estaban al otro lado. Sakura estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos en posición, lista para golpear la gran roca.- **Ingresaremos apenas quitemos esta roca.**

Todos asintieron.

_**-'Bien a la de tres.'- **_se oyó a Gai.- '¡_**Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!'**_

Y los cinco quitaron el sello.

**-¡Sakura!- **grito Kakashi cuando arrancó el papel y la pelirosa sin dudarlo arremetió sobre la roca golpeándola con fuerza y destrozándola por completo, dejando la vía libre.

Los cinco entraron a la oscura cueva y pudieron observar a un chico con el pelo largo y rubio y de ojos azules y a otro que era de un aspecto extraño. Sin embargo fue la visión de Gaara en el suelo lo que les hizo pensar que habían llegado tarde. Dado que ambos sujetos estaban sentado encima de él.

Y Sakura supo que Gaara había muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola, hay alguien? ¡Lo siento! se que me tardé, y realmente no tengo excusa. <strong>

**Okey, respecto al capitulo, ¡sip! Nayumi antiguamente se encontró con Sasori, fue allí, precisamente donde ella decidió ser médico. Digamos que Sasori le inspiró a esforzarse más, a parte de Sakura. Me gustó escribir la parte entre Nayumi e Itachi, ambos eran tan monos. Y luego la madre de las Haruno y Sakura que solo apoya a Itachi como novio para Nayumi. **

**Después viene la pelea con Itachi. Sasuke a madurado lo suficiente como para no echársele encima, digamos que de alguna forma Sakura le calma. Y además como se dijo, una de las razones por las que entrenó fue por Naruto. No era el echo de hacerse más fuerte que él, si no más bien era el echo de poder protegerlo. Él ya sabe que está en peligro de muerte y él lo quiere como a un hermano, aunque nunca lo llegue a admitir. **

**Aunque no lo parezca, tanto a Itachi como a Sakura les cuesta hacer que no se conocen, por suerte ambos son buenos fingiendo - y como dijo Kabuto en el manga - son excelentes mentirosos. Aunque yo no diría mentirosos, yo diría que son... realmente no lo sé, pero mentirosos no són. **

**Otra cosa, el echo de que Itachi hablara tan libremente del Ryuugan de Sakura era para que Sakura en un futuro, no muy lejano, pueda utilizar el Ryuugan avanzado que adquirió cuando mató a los miembros de su clan y 'los ojos de Nayumi' en realidad a nadie le sorprendería eso, puesto que saben que ella es muy fuerte.**

**Creo que eso es todo. **

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *.*!**

**Nos léemos en el próximo.**

_**PD: Muy pronto subiré otra historia. Esta vez será, soguiendo esta historia, pero regresando al tiempo de cuando tenían doce años. Si no me equivoco, para el sabado lo pondré subir.** _


	5. Sakura VS Sasori

****-Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

...

* * *

><p><strong>5- Sakura VS Sasori<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una vez que Gai retiró el sello de la pared, una figura empezó a emerger desde el suelo, con seriedad se llevó una mano en el auricular en su oreja para hablar con Neji sin dejar de mirar.

**-Neji, ¿Puedes ver lo que está pasando aquí?**

_**-'Si.'- **_respondió Neji con una mano en su cuello y el Byakugan activado.- _'__**Aquí pasa lo mismo.'- **_mirando el césped levantarse.

_**-'Ten-Ten, ¿Que hay de ti?'- **_pregunto Gai.

_**-'Probablemente sea lo mismo.'- **_respondió con seriedad, mirando el agua tomando forma.

**-_'¿Lee?'_**

_**-'En**__**el momento en que retiré el sello, una extraña sombra apareció en el bosque.'- **_respondió Lee.

_**-'Eso pensaba. Parece que la advertencia de Sakura fue acertada.'**_

_**-'El equipo Kakashi fue capaz de entrar, tal y como planeamos.**__'- _dijo Neji mirando con su Byakugan.

_**-'¿Que es eso?'- **_se preguntó Ten-Ten en voz alta al ver una copia suya al frente.

_**-'Tal y como dijo Sakura... una copia nuestra apareció ante nosotros.'- **_dijo Nejiponiéndose en posición de batalla.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

La cueva estaba en silencio. Nadie decía nada, el equipo de rescate parecía inmóvil ante lo que habían encontrado. Habían llegado tarde.

**-¡Maldito, bastardo!- **exclamó furioso Naruto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las marcas en su mejillas se marcaron más.- **¡¿Donde demonios creéis que estás sentados?**

**-No nos equivocamos.- **dijo Deidara sonriendo con suficiencia.- **Él es el Jinchuriki. Lo primero que está haciendo es gritar y arremeternos, hn.- **miró a Sasori.- **Itachi lo describió exactamente, hn.**

Pero Sasori no parecía escucharlo, él solo tenía la mirada sobre su abuela.

**-¡Gaara! ¡¿Como puedes estar durmiendo en un momento como este?- **gritó negándose a creer que estuviera muerto.- **¡Levántate! ¡Gaara! ¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Levántate inmediatamente!- **levantó una brazo en su dirección dispuesto a ir con él.

**-¡Detente, Naruto!- **lo detuvo Kakashi.- **Ya deberías saberlo.**

**-Correcto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El lleva muerto hace un buen rato.- **dijo Deidara golpeando su rostro.

**-Definitivamente él es el Jinchuriki.- **afirmó Deidara, en cuanto vieron como unos colmillos empezaba a sobresalir de Naruto.

**-¡Devuélvelo! ¡Entréguenme a Gaara, bastardos!- **y arremetió en contra de ellos, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Kakashi se puso delante de él.

**-¿Calmate! Si atacas sin pensarlo, podrías morir.- **dijo con tranquilidad.

Sasori miró a Deidara.

**-¿Que sucede, maestro Sasori?- **pregunto cuanto notó su mirada.

**-Solo miralo bien. Parece que quiere que se lo entreguemos.- **dijo Sasori.

**-Así parece.**

_**-Creo que el joven fue quien entró y capturó a Kazekage-sama.- **_reflexionó Kakashi mirando a Deidara, luego miró a Sasori.- _**Esto significa que el otro es el maestro de las marionetas y quien lastimó gravemente a Kankuro-kun.- **_miró de reojo a Chiyo.- _**Su nieto, ¿Sasori?- **_posó su mirada en Sakura.- _**Ademas... se enfrentó una vez a la fallecida Nayumi, tu hermana, Sakura.**_

**-Maestro.- **llamó Deidara, Sasori le miró.- **Puede se que me odies al decir esto, pero...- **sonrió petulante.- **Yo voy a pelear con el Jinchuriki.**

**-Cada uno de nosotros consigue el suyo propio.- **dijo Sasori.- **No seas engreído, Deidara.**

**-Con el arte, se debe de busca constantemente un estímulo, o tu capacidad de apreciarlo ya no servirá.- **replicó Deidara mientras una de las bocas de sus manos mordía arcilla.- **He oído que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi es muy poderoso. Es perfecto para mi arte, hn.**

**-¿Que? ¿Llamas 'arte' a todas esas explosiones?- **replicó Sasori.- **El arte es algo maravilloso que deja huella a través del tiempo... una belleza eterna.**

**-Como compañero creado, te respeto. Pero el arte es la belleza de ese efímero momento de la explosión.- **ambos ignoraban a los demás shinobis.

**-¡Que mierda les sucede a esos dos?- **pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras Naruto les miraba enfurecido.

**-¡Dejad de decir tonterías, estúpidos!- **exclamó Naruto sacando un pequeño pergamino e invocando un shuriken de los grandes. Lo lanzó directo hacía Sasori, pero éste lo paró sin ninguna dificultad y sin siquiera mirarlo, simplemente con su cola.

**-Deidara, imbécil... ¿Estás tratando de cabrearme?- **inquirió empezando a molestarse.

**-Bueno, entonces... tenía razón cuando he dicho que te enfadarías, ¿no?- **

_**-Ha detenido el shuriken casi sin mirarlo...- **_pensó Sasuke algo sorprendido mientras Sakura simplemente fruncía el ceño.

_**-Parece que maneja las marionetas tan bien como siempre...- **_pensó Chiyo sin sorprenderse demasiado.

**-Mi arte son las explosiones.- **comentó Deidara levantándose del cuerpo inerte de Gaara mientras un pájaro de su creación agarraba con su boca al pelirrojo.-**¡Completamente diferente a ese pequeño espectáculo de marionetas tuyo!**

Al parecer a Sasori no le gustó el comentario, porque su cola se dirigió directamente hacía Deidara, el cual simplemente saltó sobre el pájaro de arcilla.

**-Tch...- **gruñó Sasori.

**-Ya nos veremos, maestro...- **se despidió el rubio mientras el pájaro se tragaba por completo a Gaara. Pasó volando sobre Naruto y Kakashi saliendo fuera, por supuesto esperaba a que el Jinchuriki le siguiera.

**-¡Espera de una maldita vez!- **Naruto no quiso quedarse atrás y le siguió, y Kakashi preocupado, porque era evidente que quería separarlos – tal como dijo Sakura anteriormente – le siguió.

Sasuke en cambio dudó. Realmente quería ir con ellos pero le preocupaba dejar a Sakura sola con ese tipo – que ahora que lo veía, miraba fijamente a la pelirosa, cosa que hizo que apretara los puños molesto-celoso. Se golpeó mentalmente por andar pensado en cosas absurdas. – Miró de reojo la entrada y después miró a la chica que miraba al que el rubio había llamada Sasori.

**-Ve con ellos.- **la voz de Sakura, suave y fría, le sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que la mirara.- **Él es mío.**

Sasuke asintió antes de echarle una última mirada y salir de la cueva para encontrarse con Kakashi y Naruto y Deidara encima del pájaro.

Kakashi se llevó la mano en el cuello.

**-Gai, ¿Puedes oírme? Rápido volved ¡Os necesitamos!**

_**-'La verdad es que no podemos... Sakura tenía razón, hemos caído en el jutsu del enemigo. Nos llevará un rato.'- **_se escuchó la voz de Gai al otro lado. Estaba algo cansado.

_**-Parece que no puedo perder el tiempo esperándolos.- **_pensó Kakashi levantando su bandana mostrando su Sharingan.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-Yo daré el primer paso.- **avisó Chiyo, sacando de sus mangas unos cuantos kunai y con un movimiento de muñecas los lanzó directamente a Sasori.

Sasori los paró con la cola que salia de la capa de Akatsuki, pero al hacer los kunai rasgaron su ropa quedando simplemente al descubierto.

**-Si queréis enfrentaros a mi, no tendré elección...- **dijo Sasori sin inmutarse por el ataque.- **Por que no os unís a mi colección tu y esa chica, ¿Eh, Chiyo?**

_**-Ya veo... Es la primera vez que lo veo pero siento como si ya lo hubiera visto con anterioridad.**__- _pensó Sakura mirándolo detenidamente.

**-Primero sacaré vuestras entrañas... luego cuando os haya despellejado, os sacaré toda la sangre...**

**-Ese no es el cuerpo real de Sasori... es una marioneta.**

**-Y una vez os haya curtido para que no os descompongáis... os añadiré a mi colección de marionetas.- **siguió Sasori.- **Como dice la anciana, este no es más que uno de mis cuerpos... además...- **pausó.- **Con vosotras dos, tendré exactamente 300 cuerpo. Ese es mi arte.- **declaró.

**-Hablas demasiado.- **dijo Sakura con fastidio y cierto grado de frialdad.

Sasori se la quedó mirando, analizando sus facciones. Sabía, como todo el mundo ninja que el Clan Haruno había sido masacrado y que solo había sobrevivido una niña. La chica delante de él no podía ser la niña que vio en ese entonces, sin embargo, las dos eran muy parecidas. Tenían el cabello rosa una más claro que la otra – ahora que se fijaba bien – y sus ojos también eran distintos. No solo el echo de que los ojos de la niña del pasado fueran más oscuros y demostraran un cierto grado de calidez, la chica frente a él solo mostraba frialdad y odio.

**-Eres su hermana.- **dijo de pronto llegando a esa conclusión y preguntándose durante un segundo si ella estaría informada sobre su encuentro en el pasado. Decidió que si, cuando vio como una mueca imperceptible se formaba en sus labios.

**-Lo soy.- **afirmó Sakura.- **No pensé que la recordarías.**

**-Es inevitable.- **reconoció Sasori.- **También fue valiente. Lamentablemente no estoy aquí para recordar el pasado. Voy a derrotaros y capturar a ese Jinchuriki.**

Sakura suspiró mientras se adelantaba.

**-Yo me encargaré de ti.- s**u mirada mostró la decisión.- **Eres un marionetista, por lo tanto no se te da luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, así que...- **puso su mano izquierda en su cintura mientras alzaba el puño.- **solamente tendré que destruir esa marioneta, si quiero que salgas.**

_**-Ella sabe muchas cosas sobre los marionetistas... supongo que al se medico-nin también estará al corriente de las armas envenenadas.- **_pensó Chiyo mirando la espalda de Sakura.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentarme a mi? ¿Hn? Sharingan no Kakashi- **dijo Deidara al ver los que serían sus adversarios. Él se veía demasiado confiado.- **No se si debería decirlo, me sabe mal, pero, Sasori es más fuerte que yo... hn.**

**-Sensei, vaya ayudar a Sakura-chan... yo salvaré a Gaara.- **dijo Naruto sin quitar la mirada sobre Deidara.

**-Dobe.- **bufó Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, Naruto le miró de reojo.- **Sakura es fuerte, además tiene asuntos pendientes con el otro tipo.- **abrió los ojos con el Sharingan en sonrió un poco. Era cierto, a veces se olvidaba que Sakura era la más fuerte del grupo por el momento, y si Sasuke – que era el que siempre corría en ayuda de Sakura, cada vez que no sabían nada de ella – decía que podría sola, entonces le creería.

**-Jeh...- **Deidara sonrió confiado.

**-Seguro.- **respondió Kakashi con una mezcla de fastidio e indiferencia.- **No te preocupes por ellas, puedo asegurarte de que regresarán sanas y salvas.**

Deidara frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad creían que una niñata y una vieja bruja podrían contra su maestro? Él no lo creía, pero esos tres de ahí se veían muy confiados en que ganarían. Había, por supuesto, escuchado rumores sobre esa chica Haruno, son embargo no lo creía cierto.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sakura asintió en dirección a la anciana, como si entendiera lo que planeaba hacer. Después ambas empezaron a correr hacía Sasori. Éste al ver eso, se quitó el trapo que cubría su boca y seguidamente empezó a lanzar Senbons que ambas esquivaban a la perfección. Al ver que eso no funcionaba su brazo izquierdo – que estaba modificado – salió en medio de las dos siguiendo tirando Senbons.

Sakura se permitió sonreír arrogante antes de empezar a correr hacía él.

_**-¿Acaso puede ver a través de eso?- **_se preguntó Sasori cuando vio que Sakura esquivaba sus ataque sin dificultad.- _**¿Por que...? ¿Por que la vieja Chiyo a dejado de moverse?- **_mientras veía como Sakura corría hacía él.- _**¿Acaso... me está subestimando?- **_su cola se dirigió directamente hacía Sakura cuando de repente no se movía.- _**Ya entiendo ¡vieja!**_

**-¡Destruyelo, Sakura!- **

**-¡Hmp!- **cargó chakra en su puño y golpeó la marioneta.

Segundos después una figura oscura saltó desde los escombros de Sasori hasta quedar unos metros alejado de Sakura. Ella en cambio le miró con cierto interés, cosa inusual cuando se trataba de ella, ya que cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos no les tomaba demasiado importancia y hacía el traba rápido y eficiente. Tal vez, eso fuera porque se había enfrentado anteriormente a Nayumi.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-Parece que ya han empezado.- **comentó Deidara cuando se oyó el ruido dentro de la cueva. Los tres hombres del equipo siete miraron la cueva.- ¿**Realmente piensan que una niña y una anciana serán suficiente contra el maestro Sasori.- **exteorizó sus pensamientos, mientras una mano hacía un ataque de su arcilla.

Ninguno de los tres respondió. Se encontraron a si mismos sorprendiéndose de no preocuparse demasiado por Sakura. Sabían que ella era fuerte, sin embargo tampoco sabía cuanto había mejorado en tanto tiempo. Si cuando era una niña de doce años no demostró toda su fuerza, ahora que era mayor... No tenían porque preocuparse. Sakura se encargaría de Sasori sin ningún problema, podían apostar cualquier cosa por ello.

_**-Claramente prefiere luchar contra Naruto de uno-contra-uno- **_pensaba Kakashi analizándolo.

_**-Ese es el shinobi que luchando con un solo brazo pudo derrotar a Gaara.- **_esta vez fue Sasuke quien pensó aquello.

_**-Naruto no podría contra el sólo.- **_pensaron ambos.- _**Y menos en el estado en el que se encuentra.**_

**-Yo... ¡Yo salvaré a Gaara!- **Naruto exclamó antes de saltar hacía donde se encontraba Deidara. Éste lo esquivó y Naruto chocó contra la pared quedando enterrado en ella debido a la fuerza del impulso.

Las rocas cayeron al agua y Deidara aprovechó la pequeña nube de polvo que se había formado para lanzar un pájaro de arcilla. A medida que avanzaba el pájaro se hizo más grande y Sasuke saltó y lanzó un shuriken al pájaro.

-¡**Katsu!- **exclamó Deidara cuando el shuriken se clavó a su arte. Explotó y Sasuke usando chakra en sus pies quedó justo donde había impactado Naruto. Un kunai salió disparado desde la explosión y Sasuke lo desvió con rapidez con otro kunai. Kakashi en seguida se posicionó a su lado.- **No vale la pena pelear contigo si eso es todo lo que tienes.**

Naruto salió del agujero del que estaba.- **¡No permitiré que te lleves a Gaara!- **salió un poco más.- **¡Me llevaré a Gaara de vuelta!**

**-Eres un Jinchuriki extraño.- **admitió Deidara.- **Escuché que los Jinchurikis eran pesimistas y odiaban a la gente.**

_**-A decir verdad, me sorprende que después de lo que vivió en su infancia sea incapaz de odiar.- **_pensó Sasuke algo sorprendido sin demostrarlo.

**-Mis compañeros han derrotado a otros dos Jinchurikis, sin contar a este. - **explicó Deidara.- **Se vio que ni sus amigo o aldeas trataron de salvarlos. De echo algunos se alegraron de que desaparecieran. Un espíritu similar, fue odiado y rechazado...- **Naruto salió por completo del agujero.- **No puedes simplemente ignorarlo.- **sonrió satisfactoriamente.- **Gaara... Gaara murió cuando le quitamos el Ichibi. Eso te ocurrirá pronto a ti, ¡Me escuchaste!- **dijo con crueldad.

Naruto apretaba los dientes con fuerza, estaba enfurecido.

**-¡No dejaré que unos malditos bastardos como ustedes se vayan de esa forma!**

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-Jeh... Solo tu abuela...- **habló Sasori, esta vez su voz era tranquila y con un punto seductor.- **Que tu puedas evitar mis trampas es una cosa... pero que esa chica también...- **Chiyo sonreía mientras sus dedos salían hilos de chakra.- **Una vez que viste mis ataques... usaste las cuerdas de chakra para manipular sus movimientos, eh... hasta paraste la cola de Hiruko... en ese momento es cuando me di cuenta...- **recordó cuando Sakura estaba frente la cola de Hiruko y esta no se movía.- **Fueron los Kunai, ¿verdad? Pegaste hilos en ellos y cuando la cola los bloqueó, los moviste.- **

**-Oh... Aunque yo usase la mínima cantidad de chakra para hacerlos invisibles te diste cuenta. Me has pillado.**- sonrió Chiyo.

**-Si, bueno... la que me enseñó a utilizar las marionetas fuiste tu... ¿no?- **dijo desinteresadamente mientras agarraba la capa que le cubría.

-**Sin embargo, es cierto todo lo que has dicho, excepto una cosa... Yo no estoy controlando a Sakura.- **aclaró Chiyo y Sakura sonrió arrogante.- **Porque no... dejamos de jugar, ¿ya?- **y Sasori se quitó la capa.

Chiyo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Hacía unos veinte años desde la última vez que lo había visto y sin embargo él no había envejecido nada.

_**-¿Que está pasando?- **_se preguntó Sakura mirando detenidamente el pelo rojo de Sasori y su rostro.- _**Creía que había abandonado la Arena hace veinte años... ¿Por que se ve tan joven?**_

Justo después Sasori movió su mano, haciendo que la cabeza de Hiruko se alzara en el aire y empezara a disparar nuevamente Senbons. Sakura, que no había perdido detalle de lo que hacía, dio un pequeño salto antes de impulsarse y saltar hacía atrás. Dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó como si nada.

Entonces Sasori, confirmó lo que había dicho Chiyo. Sakura no estaba siendo controlada. Por lo tanto ella había sido capaz de ver sus movimientos.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-¡Maldito!- **exclamó Naruto. Tanto él, como Sasuke y Kakashi estaban a hora parados sobre el agua.

_**-Por lo que se escucha, no hay duda de que ya empezó la lucha.- **_pensaba Kakashi mientras miraba la cueva.- _**Desearía saber que está pasando, pero...- **_miró al rubio Akatsuki.

**-¡Devuélvenos a Gaara, maldito!- **grito Naruto.

_**-Es cuestión de tiempo que el maestro Sasori derrote a las dos de ahí dentro. Si consigue salir de aquí, usar a este tipo como señuelo para alejar al Jinchuriki habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo.- **_reflexionó Deidara y empezó a alejarse de la cueva.

**-¡Maldito!- **Naruto le siguió empezando a correr por el agua.- **¡Vuelve aquí!**

**-¡Naruto, espera!- **avisó Kakashi alzando un brazo.

**-Tsk...- **Sasuke torció el rostro.- **Vamos,- **empezó a correr tras Naruto.- **Sakura no necesita ayuda.- **declaró mirando al tipo rubio.

Kakashi suspiró y les siguió, después se contactó con Gai.

**-Gai, ¿Que ocurre en tu zona?- **en seguida se escuchó el grito de guerra de Gai. Al otro lado, Gai y su copia intercambiaron un par de golpes.

_**-'Lo siento, Kakashi.'-**_se disculpó Gai jadeando.- _**'Esto nos llevará algún tiempo.'**_

_**-Maldición. Sakura estaba en lo cierto.- **_pensó Kakashi.

**-¡Maldito! ¡No escaparás!- **saltó del agua, empezando ahora asaltar los troncos.

**-Aquí viene, hn.- **dijo Deidara viendo a Naruto saltar.- **Asegúrate de ir a mi ritmo.- **su mano volvió a comer arcilla.- _**Y acabaré contigo.- **_

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-¿Pasa algo, abuela Chiyo?- **pregunto Sasori con un leve tono de burla al ver a que se había quedado paralizada.- **¿Estás tan sorprendida de verme que te quedas callada? Está bien. Es la primera vez que nos vemos después de veinte años.**

**-Sasori, tu...- **Chiyo no creía lo que veía.

**-¿Quieres ver que más tengo guardado para ti?- **un pergamino salió de la manga, lo alzó.- **Esto puede ser aún más sorprendente.- **empezó a abrirse.- **Él fue uno de los más difíciles de matar y añadir a mi colección.**

_**-¿Tres?- **_Sakura frunció el ceño.

**-Pero eso lo convierte en mi favorito.- **y una nube de humo lo envolvió.

**-¡E-eso es... imposible!- **dijo Chiyo sorprendida.

**-¿Quien es?- **inquirió Sakura mirando a la marioneta. Ella sabía que Sasori podía crear marioneta humanas y no le sorprendería mucho – por la reacción de la anciana – que eso lo fuera.

**-¡Ese es el tercer Kazekage!- **respondió sin salir de la sorpresa.

**-¿El tercer Kazekage?- **repitió levemente sorprendida y colocándose en posición defensiva.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Te trae recuerdos, abuela Chiyo?- **preguntó Sasori.

**-¿Como...?- **Sakura iba a preguntar, pero entonces recordó la historia.- **Ya veo. Había escuchado que el tercer Kazekage había desaparecido de la nada. Fuiste tu.**

**-¿Y por que no?- **inquirió Sasori sin mostrar sentimiento en la voz.- **¿No me digas que piensas vengarlo, abuela Chiyo?**

-Aunque esté próxima a la muerte, aún hay cosas que quiero hacer. Especialmente cuando veo a mi nieto convertido en un ser despreciable.- respondió Chiyo con seriedad.- **¡**Traicionaste a la aldea y atacaste a tres Kazekages!

**-¿Tres?**

**-Orochimaru fue el que mató al padre de Gaara, el cuarto Kazekage. ¡Pero, se que tus compañeros estaban tras de eso! Y ahora, Gaara... ¡Incluso el tercero!**

**-Tranquila. Yo no tengo nada que ver con el cuarto. Solo tengo el control de mis subordinados.**- aclaró el pelirrojo.

**-Aunque él hizo lo mismo que tu. ¿Como puedes decir que no está relacionados?- **inquirió Chiyo.

**-Es cierto que originalmente Orochimaru era mi compañero de Akatsuki, e hicimos muchas misiones juntos.**

_**-¿Orochimaru, eh?- **_Sakura le miró con frialdad.- **Si trabajaste para Orochimaru debes conocerlo bien.- **Sasori la miró con indiferencia y Sakura afiló su mirada.- **Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.**

**-Lo siento, niña, tengo que acabar con ustedes y atrapar al Jinchuriki. Odio hacer esperar a las personas. No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas. Ahora... empecemos.- **y dicho eso movió su mano haciendo que la marioneta se moviera.

_**-Aquí viene.- **_Sakura saltó hacía atrás al ver que la marioneta era realmente rápida.

**-¡Muere!- **haciendo otro movimiento de sus manos hizo que la marioneta sacara varias especies de espadas claramente envenenadas.

**-¡Es rápido!- **Chiyo movió sus dedos y la cola de Hiruko protegió a Sakura del ataque. Sin embargo la cola acabó destruida.- _**¿Pudo destruir la cola de Hiruko?**_

**-Eso estuvo bien, abuela Chiyo.- **dijo Sasori.- **Haber que te parece esto.- **alzó su mano y la marioneta lo imitó. Sus brazos se abrieron mostrando unos extrañas marcas.

**-¡Oh, no!- **Chiyo se alarmó.

**-¡Muere!- **hizo un sello frente sus ojos y más manos empezaron a salir de las marcas de los brazos de la marioneta.

**-¡Sal de ahí, Sakura!- **ahora Chiyo veía que al no poder controlar a Sakura era un inconveniente.

Todas esas manos impactaron en Sakura creando una nube de polvo impidiendo que Chiyo pudiera ver si seguía con vida. Sin embargo los dedos de Sasori se movieron.

_**-Tsk.- **_una expresión de enfado se formó en su rostro, solo unos segundo, luego volvió a su rostro habitual.- _**Sigue viva.**_ _**La abuela Chiyo no la controla y sin embargo...**_

_**-Eso estuvo cerca.- **_se admitió Sakura en el suelo en una posición extraña. Sus ojos estaban rojos, había utilizado el Ryuugan para poder esquivar el ataque.

_**-Si la abuela no la controla hay más probabilidades de matarla.- **_reflexionó Sasori, mientras Sakura se ponía de pie ya sin el Ryuugan en sus ojos.- _**Así que...- **_movió su dedo meñique y en el momento en que Sakura salió de ese lugar una nube violeta la envolvió.

**-¡Maldición! ¡Sakura, deja de respirar!- **exclamó Chiyo preocupada.

_**-¡Veneno!**_

_**-No importa donde vayas, mi gas venenoso te atrapará.- **_pensó Sasori con una sonrisa complacida.

**-¡Sakura!- **gritó preocupada Chiyo al ver como el gas venenoso la cubría toda.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Siguiendo con Deidara, éste estaba volando con su pájaro. Ya estaban bastante alejados de la cueva y estaba terminando una de sus bombas. Naruto le seguía de cerca despotricando de vez en cuando y Sasuke y Kakashi, ambos con el Sharingan le seguían desde detrás de Naruto.

_**-Creo que tengo suerte,- **_pensaba Deidara mirando a Naruto.- _**al poder encargarme de dos Jinchuriki.- **_se giró y lanzó tres pájaros directo hacía Naruto.

**-¡Naruto!- **exclamó Kakashi cuando explotaron y Sasuke lanzó un shuriken hacía el tercer pájaro haciendo que explotara también. El tronco donde hubo las explosiones estaba roto y Naruto subía el tronco bajo éste.

**-¡No te escaparás!- **dijo y luego se agachó cuando un pájaro pasó volando sobre su cabeza. Sasuke y Kakashi se desviaron al momento que explotó.- **¡Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei!- **gritó preocupado, segundos después ambos aparecieron ilesos.

_**-Debí saber que una sola bomba no sería suficiente para acabar con el ninja copia y el Uchiha.- **_pensó Deidara haciendo una mueca al pensar en el último.- _**Y solo me queda poca arcilla.- **_pensó cuando metió la única mano que tenía en el bolsillo.- **Quería enfrentarme a solas con el Jinchuriki, pero creo que no va a ser tan fácil.- **dijo con cierta burla mientras aceleraba su paso.

**-Hey... ¡Regresa!- **Naruto le siguió en seguida.

**-¡Espera, Naruto!- **ordenó Kakashi siguiéndolo.

**-Él no escuchará a nadie mientras esté en ese estado.- **dijo Sasuke con la vista al frente.

Kakashi asintió.- **Además nos estamos alejando mucho de Sakura y los demás. A este paso no podré comunicarme con Gai.- **suspiró.- **Tendré que darme prisa.**

**-Vas a...- **lo miró de reojo y Sasuke supo que Kakashi se preparaba para usar el Mangekyo.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

_**-Estoy bien. Conseguí contener la respiración antes de que el gas venenoso llegara a mi.- **_pensó Sakura sin respirar.- _**Ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer es salir de aquí.**_

Como si Sasori hubiera leído su mente, movió un dedo y de la marioneta salieron unos kunai atados a unas cuerdas. Era bien consciente de que Sakura podía moverse libremente, de echo el que ella fuera capaz de esquivar sus agujas, luego su ataque con las manos decía mucho. Y sabía que la chica ni siquiera estaba usando el Ryuugan.

**-¿Que son?- **pregunto Chiyo cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

**-Kunais atados unas cuerdas. Se suponía que debía desviarlos, no esquivarlos.- **respondió Sasori.

_**-Ya veo.- **_pensaba Sakura rodeada de esos kunais que estaban haciendo fuerza para evitar que ella escapara.- _**No debí esquivarlos, debí desviarlos.**_

**-Todo lo que haga será inútil. Morirá cuando inhale un poco de ese gas.- **dijo Sasori.

_**-Tch.- **_Sakura entrecerró los ojos._**- Es la primera vez en años que encuentro a un rival que esté a mi altura. Yo... ¡no puedo morir aquí¡- **_mientras que con dificultad una de sus manos se dirigía al estuche de armas.

**-**_**El gas venenoso se está disipando. Aguanta un poco más, Sakura.- **_pensó Chiyo cuando vio como la nube de gas empezaba disiparse.

**-Esa no es la única nube de gas venenosa que tengo.- **dijo Sasori sonriendo y seguidamente otra nube de gas empezó a formarse.

**-¿Que? ¡Sakura!- **Chiyo empezó a correr pero paró de golpe cuando una explosión disipó porcompleto la nube. Las cuerdas que ataban a Sakura se rompieron y Chiyo atrapó a Sakura cuando ésta salió volando por la explosión causada.

**-¿Que?-** Sasori no mostró sus sorpresa.

**-¡Sakura! ¡Resiste un poco más, Sakura!- **la anciana la tenía sujeta.

**-Jeh... No esta mal.- **dijo Sasori sonriendo levemente. Realmente era interesante.

**-No es posible. ¡No está respirando!- **dijo Chiyo al mirar su rostro detalladamente. La sentó y le dio un golpe en la espalda y al instante Sakura empezó a toser.- **¿Estás bien,** **Sakura?- **pregunta preocupada.

**-Si.- **respondió entre bocanadas de aire.

_**-Esta chica... Utilizó un sello explosivo solo para salir de esa nube de gas... ¡Que imprudencia!**__- _pensó la anciana sorprendida.

**-Tu...- **empezó Sakura poniéndose de rodillas mirando a Sasori seriamente.- **Hagas lo que hagas, te atraparé.- **declaró confiada, Sasori movió un dedo y unos kunais salieron disparados en dirección a Sakura.

Ella no hizo nada para esquivarlos, pues dos marionetas aparecieron ante ella protegiéndola, no tenía que girarse para saber que las había sacado Chiyo.

**-Cuando una mujer te habla, debes escucharla.- **dijo Chiyo con dos pergaminos abiertos en sus manos.

**-Ah... esos.- **dijo Sasori resconociéndo a las dos marionetas de que utilizaba Chiyo.

**-Así que los recuerdas. Las primeras marionetas que hiciste.- **dijo la anciana.- **Padre y Madre.**

_**-¿Padre y Madre? Entonces esos son...**_

**-¿Que piensas hacer con ellos? Yo mismo las construí, conozco todos sus secretos. ¡Que tontería!- **replicó Sasori indiferente.

**-Quien sabe.- **respondió Chiyo, mientras las marionetas acercaban sus manos hasta quedar juntas y luego separarlas, dejando ver que habías hilos entre ambos.- **Sakura, quedate detrás.**

A continuación empezó una lucha entre marionetas. Sakura nunca pensó que esas luchas fueran tan intensas, sin embargo al ver como luchaban Sasori y Chiyo supo que así eran las peleas de dos grandes marionetistas. Al terminar todas las armas de las marionetas estaban destrozadas.

Y Sasori decidió dar paso a algo más grande. La marioneta abrió su boca y de ella empezó a salir arena, arena de hierro. Eso era con diferencia lo que hacía resaltar de los anteriores Kages.

**-¿Que es?- **pregunto Sakura mirando aquello.

**-El arma más temida de la historia de la Aldea de la Arena.- **respondió Chiyo sin estar sorprendida.- **Arena de hierro.**

**-¿Arena de hierro?- **inquirió Sakura mirándola de reojo.

Chiyo asintió y le explicó.- **Una vez fue la técnica que el poseedor del Shukaku utilizaba. Es una técnica que el Sandaime inventó. Él podía moldear la Arena de Hierro en diversas formas, haciendo una arma apropiada en cada situación. El Tercer** **Kazekage tenía un cuerpo único capaz de convertir su chakra en un campo magnético. **

**-Ya veo.- **dijo Sakura posando su vista en la marioneta.- **Así que la marioneta puede hacer lo mismo.**

**-Eso no es todo.- **dijo Sasori y sonrió.- **Después de todo forman parte de mi querida colección.**

**-Sakura, tienes que salir de aquí.- **dijo Chiyo.

**-¡Sois muy lentas!- **interrumpió Sasori antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar. Y fue entonces que atacó.

La Arena de Hierro había tomado forma puntiaguda y se abalanzaron sobre las dos. Una de las marionetas se llevó a Sakura mientras aquello sucedía, por otro lado Chiyo utilizó la otra marioneta – el escudo de Chakra – para protegerse, sin embargo una vez utilizado, no podía utilizarse de nuevo. Al ver aquello Sasori decidió atacarlas a ambas, dado que ahora solo había una marioneta libre. Cuando Sakura fue consciente del nuevo ataque de Sasori se dio cuanta de que "Madre" la había protegido a ella. Preocupada miró a Chiyo viendo – al igual que Sasori – que su brazo derecho estaba transformado.

Sakura entonces se puso de pie, mirando las formas que estaba tomando la Arena y se dirigió hasta ponerse delante de Chiyo.

**-Yo me haré cargo de esto. Quédese atrás.- **ordenó Sakura con frialdad.

**-¿Que? ¡Pero!- **intentó protestar la anciana.

**-La única manera de hacerlo es utilizando la fuerza bruta.- **cortó la pelirosa.- **Además... No soy del tipo de persona que piense en perder.**

Y Sakura empezó a correr hacía él, Sasori no perdió en tiempo e hizo que una de las figuras – una filosa y larga – se dirigiera hasta ella. Sakura saltó y en cuanto tocó el suelo de nuevo su mirada se dirigió hacía arriba al notar la sombra de una de esas figuras. Saltó hacía atrás, su espalda chocó contra el suelo y con sus manos se impulsó hacía atrás para coger velocidad y correr hacía la figura que estuvo a punto de aplastarla.

**-¡Esto es para ti!- **exclamó Sakura antes de golpear la figura y que esta saliera volando hacía Sasori incrustándose a la pared.

**-¡Maldita!- **Sasori tuvo que saltar para salir del camino o si no hubiera acabado aplastado.

**-¡Esto no ha echo más que empezar!- **dijo Sakura sonriendo con arrogancia haciendo que Sasori frunciera el ceño. De verdad, ambas Haruno no tenían nada que ver que no la otra.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Sasuke y Kakashi lo sintieron.

_**-¡...Esa explosión!- **_pensaba Kakashi con el brillo de preocupación en su ojo. Se mantenía con las manos haciendo un extraño sello.- _**Parece que viene de donde está Sakura y Chiyo...- **_miró a Sasuke que de echo estaba mirando atrás con el ceño fruncido.- **Sa-**

**-No.- **cortó el azabache suponiendo lo que iba a decir.- **No voy a regresar. Hacer eso... significaría una falta de confianza. Y yo confío en ella.**

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y se concentró en su tarea.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Gai, Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten también lo sintieron y Gai esperó a golpear a su copia antes de preguntarle a Neji.

_**-'Espera un minuto.'-**_fue lo que respondió Neji antes de saltar y ver lo que pasaba con su Byakugan.- _'__**La base del enemigo se está derrumbando.'**_

_**-'¿Derrumbando?'- **_pregunto Ten-Ten en medio de un ataque.

_-'__**¿Que sucede?'-**_preguntó Lee después de que su copia parar una patada suya.

_**-'¿Ganaron Sakura y los demás... o fueron derrotados?'- **_pregunto Gai tratando de golpear a su copia.

_**-'No lo puedo afirmar.'- **_respondió Neji mientras corría hacía su copia.- _**Porque ahora... ¡están en plena lucha!**_

_**-'¿Aun están luchando?'- **_se pregunto Te-Ten sonriendo, estando segura que Sakura ganaría.

_**-'¡Eso es, Sakura-san! ¡Yo tampoco perderé!'-**_exclamó Lee antes de lanzarse de nuevo a su copia.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

**-Tienes mucha fuerza para ser una chica.- **admitió Sasori viendo como Sakura jadeaba.

_**-Ha empezado a leer los patrones de Sasori en muy poco tiempo. Y todo esto sin mi ayuda. Además... no ha usado el Ryuugan en esta lucha. No sabia que fuera tan buena.- **_pensaba Chiyo observando a Sakura.- _**Esta chica es impresionante.- **_mientras observaba como evadía los ataques de Sasori.- _**Tsunade ha encontrado a una excelente discípula.**_

_**-Está mirando atentamente.- **_pensó Sasori mirando como la pelirosa le miraba con atención.- _**Ella a logrado enfrentarse a mi sin la ayuda de nadie, además, a logrado averiguar el patrón de ataque que utilizo... si eso sigue así...- **_movió un dedo y una figura puntiaguda atacó a Sakura la cual esquivó, otra figura rectangular se clavó en el suelo y Sakura cuando la esquivó la golpeó, golpeando éste a otra figura desviándola. Entrecerró los ojos.- _**Voy a tener que utilizar un poco más de chakra.- **_de repente los dedos de Sasori se movieron junto a su cuerpo y la figura se encajó en la figura rectangular.- ¡**Satetsu Kaihou! [Ley de la Arena Metálica]**

Sakura miró como una red de arena se formaba y saltó hacía atrás al ver como esta directamente se clavaba en el suelo. Una gran nube de polvo se formó y el brazo izquierdo de Chiyo quedó atrapado bajo una enorme roca. Sasori miraba el lugar en busca de la chica, cuando una pequeña explosión le indicó que ella estaba allí. Sasori frunció el ceño.

**-¡Sakura!- **grito Chiyo tratando de moverse.- **¡¿Sakura, estás bien?- **preguntó preocupada.

Sakura jadeaba buscando aire. Debía admitir que ese ataque si era eficiente. Tenía un corte en la mejilla y otros tantos en su brazo izquierdo, pero la herida más grave parecía tenerla en el brazo derecho, ya que tenía una cortado más profunda que sangraba más que las otras.

_**-Los ataque de los marionetistas llevan veneno, ¿eh?- **_pensó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y tambaleándose.

**-¡Veneno!- **se sorprendió la anciana al ver aquello.

Sasori sonrió.- **Te dije que tenía varios movimientos.**

**-¿También has envenenado la arena metálica?- **inquirió Chiyo.

**-El veneno está funcionando.- **dijo cuando vio como Sakura caía al suelo.- **Enseguida su cuerpo se entumecerá y no podrá moverse. Podría aguantar tres días si la dejara. Pero no tengo intención de hacerlo.- **movió sus manos y la marioneta empezó a moverse hacía Sakura, en el camino sacó una especie de espada.- **¡Se acabó! ¡Chica!**

**-¡Sakura!- **gritó Chiyo.

La marioneta se destruyó cuando el puño de Sakura se incrustó en su rostro. Sasori no se inmutó ante eso y la anciana la miraba sorprendida. La arena metálica empezó a caer y Sakura saltó para dirigirse hasta Chiyo.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?- **pregunto mientras agarraba la roca y la lanzaba lejos de allí.- **Voy a curarle esto.- **dijo cuando vio su brazo el enorme moratón.

_**-¿Que está pasando?- **_se preguntó Sasori mirando a la pelirosa sacarle de encima la roca a su abuela.- _**Esa chica no debería poder moverse. ¿Acaso la controló la abuela?- **_miró la mano de la anciana antes de que Sakura la agarrara para empezar a curarla.- _**No, está muy herida como para poder mover a la chica de esta manera.**__- _miró los corte en su cara.-_**Se está moviendo por si misma. ¿Por que se puede mover?- **_frunció el ceño.- _**Estoy segura de haberla envenenado.**_

**-Sakura, ¿Como?- **quiso saber la anciana.

Sakura la miró.- **Usé un antídoto.- **miró el lugar donde estaba la pequeña jeringa.

**-¿Cuando lo fabricaste?**

**-En la aldea de la arena cuando buscaba un antídoto para Kankuro.- **respondió Sakura mientras con la otra mano sacaba otra jeringa.- **Hice tres. Utilicé uno para Kankuro, el otro acabo de utilizarlo, solo que da este.- **miró la jeringa y luego volvió a la anciana.- **Creo que debería tenerlo usted.**

-**Ya veo, así que fie eso.- **dijo la anciana sorprendida.

**-Hn. Sin embargo, solo duran tres minutos. Debo terminar esto en tres minutos.- **declaró Sakura.

_**-No es posible.- **_pensó Sasori quien aparentemente había escuchado todo.- _**¿Ha anulado el veneno?-**_ recordó su encuentro con Kankuro.- ¿_**Hizo un antídoto analizando el veneno que utilicé en aquel momento?- **_desvió la mirada- _**No, eso es imposible. Aunque hubiera podido analizarlo, hacer un antídoto habría sido increíblemente difícil.- **_volvió a mirar al frente.- _**Es un veneno muy complejo, y uno no puede permitirse ningún fallo a la hora de hacer un antídoto. Aunque fue mi propia creación, necesité mucha experiencia a la hora de hacerlo. ¿Abuela?- **_se pregunto.- _**No. Conozco los límites de los médicos de la aldea de la arena. Ni siquiera Chiyo podría crear un antídoto para este veneno tan complejo.- **_miró a la pelirosa.- _**¿Esta chica es una ninja médico? Y es de Konoha.- **_por su mente pasó la imagen de Nayumi, que sabía que había sido médico y luego esa imagen fue reemplazada por la de Tsunade, era bien sabido que Tsunade era la mejor ninja médico del mundo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.- _**No puede haber sido ella.**_

-**Sakura, ya tengo la mano en buen estado.- **le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía.

**-Si.- **paró de emanar chakra, jadeó y empezó a curar las heridas más graves.

-_**Gran fuerza, habilidad evasiva y curativa. Cada una de ella necesita una gran cantidad de chakra, sin embargo...**_

_**-Sin embargo... no parece que esté cansada.- **_pensaba Sasori.- **Tal parece que voy a tener que utilizar mis mejores marionetas.- **se desabrochóla capa de Akatsuki, dejando ver el porque no había envejecido. Él mismo era una marioneta.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi habían tenido problemas con Deidara. El rubio Akatsuki había logrado separar a Sasuke y Kakashi de Naruto por unos instantes, y mientras Sasuke se encargaba de las bombas de Deidara, Kakashi se encargaba de tener listo su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Estaba claro que Deidara quería luchar solo con Naruto y el rubio estaba demasiado enfadado como para a ponerse a pensar. Estuvo a punto de echársele encima si no hubieran llegado a tiempo Sasuke.

Al ver esto Deidara hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió a tomar distancia mientras Sasuke le contaba el plan. Más calmado, Naruto asintió y volvieron a la carga, mientras Kakashi les seguía desde cerca en el suelo.

**.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.**

Chiyo había recuperado su brazo y había sacado las diez marionetas que ella misma había sellado para enfrentarse a Sasori. Sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera, Sasori se usó a si mismo contra Sakura y Chiyo. El último segundo y con una herida profunda en el costado, Sakura consiguió golpearlo. Descubrió así que Sasori era más resistente que las otras marionetas.

Y así llegaron a esa situación.

Corría, esquivaba, golpeaba y volvía a correr. Sakura trataba de llegar a Sasori, pero las marionetas rojas de éste se lo impedía. Un despiste por parte de Chiyo le valió una herida en un brazo y Sakura decidió que era hora de terminar aquello.

Chiyo le dio un sello a Sakura y en cuando vio una oportunidad lo lanzó a Sasori, el cual le dio de lleno. Chiyo dijo que no podría hacer nada debido a que absorbía el chakra.

Sakura apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, buscando aire. Contrariamente a lo que se creía ella también se cansaba, y debía admitirlo, por muy fuerte que fuera, había usado una gran cantidad de chakra y ahí estaba el resultado. Miró a Sasori, queriendo comprobar lo que había empezado a creer desde que le había golpeado la primera vez. Vio donde estaba aquella pieza con el kanji 'escorpión' estaba vacío. Se giró alarmada en cuanto escuchó el quejido de Chiyo recordando que la habían herido y mientras se dirigía hacía allí observó como una marioneta – Sasori – se alzaba detrás de ella, con una espada en mano. Supo entonces que había tenido razón.

Chiyo se volteó al oír el sonido característico de las marionetas, encontrándose de lleno con Sasori y luego vino la sangre. Gotas de sangre caían desde la espada en el suelo, Sakura se había interpuesto en el último momento recibiendo ella el ataque. De sus labios empezó a salir un hilo de sangre. Sin embargo al observarse bien, Sasori tampoco quedó impune. Su 'Corazón' había sido apuñalado por la espada relámpago de Sakura y al igual que Sakura, un hilo de sangre salia de su boca.

**-Sakura...- **dijo Chiyo sorprendida de que la chica se hubiera puesto delante para protegerla, a su manera de ver, Sakura no parecía del tipo de persona que protegen a gente desconocida. Al parecer se equivocó. Chiyo se quejó y Sakura la miró de reojo.

**-Use el antídoto, deprisa.- **ordenó Sakura jadeando. La espada como todas las armas que llevaba Sasori tenían veneno.

**-¿Tienes tiempo para preocuparte por ella, aún en tu estado?- **inquirió el pelirrojo con cierta dificultad empujando aún más la espada.

Sakura jadeó y en consecuencia su chakra empezaba a bajar.- _**El veneno está haciendo efecto. Tsk, estoy perdiendo el control de mi chakra.- **_sin embargo, a pesar de no poder controlar su chakra empezó a tratar de curar la herida de su costado.

_**-Aún teniendo la espada clavada está tratando de curarse. Ella es muy hábil, sin duda.- **_pensó Sasori.- **¿Como sabías que era aquí donde tenías que darme?**

**-Je, fue la primera vez que te golpeé.- **confesó Sakura, recordando el momento al igual que Sasori.- **Eres una marioneta, sin embargo usas chakra, y es esa parte viva de tu pecho. Es tu punto débil. Y esa parte es la única cosa que falta a ese cascarón vacío.**- al terminar de decir esto Chiyo se quejó.- **Dese prisa y** **use el antídoto.- **dijo Sakura sujetado con una mano la espada enterrada en su cuerpo y la otra manteniendo su espada Chidori.

Chiyo sacó la jeringa, lo miró y luego se lo incrustó a Sakura en una pierna. Chiyo pensaba que no había caso para una vieja como ella, haría bien en salvar a esa chica, la cual la había dejado sorprendida.

_**-**_**¿Por que?- **pregunto Sakura un poco sorprendida.

_**-Todo el mundo parece querer morir por otros. ¡Que ridiculez!- **_trató de empujar más la espada, trató, porque Sakura no lo dejaba, mientras al mismo tiempo su mano derecha empuñaba más su propia espada.

_**-Esta chica... ¡Es muy fuerte!- **_pensó Sasori, empezando a desistir de empujar la espada.

Sasori soltó la espada y Sakura al ver esto retrocedió tres pasos, dejando también su espada. Aguantó la respiracióny empezó a quitarse la espada. Soltó un quejido y cuando le faltaba poco se la quitó de golpe. Lanzó la espada lejos y cayó de rodillas mientras empezaba curarse la herida.

**-¿Por que?- **pregunto Sakura con la mirada baja, Sasori no dijo nada, solo la miró como diciendo '¿Por que, que?'- **Es algo que he estado preguntándome desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por que no mataste a mi hermana en ese entonces?- **se explicó.

**-No lo se.- **respondió con sinceridad.- **Hubo algo en sus ojos... que me lo impidió. Tal vez curiosidad. Aún ahora sigo preguntándome lo mismo que tú. No pensé que dos años después ella moriría.**- Una parte de eso era verdad. La verdad era que no la había matado por curiosidad y por lo que había en sus ojos. Era una niña y se veía aterrorizada, no por el hecho de poder morir, más bien por el hecho de las personas que él había matado con su veneno. Sin embargo había una pizca de calidez y determinación que le impidió matarla.

**-Si tu... la hubieras matado en ese entonces... ¿Sabes que yo hubiera ido tras de ti, verdad?- **pregunto Sakura de repente con la voz fría.

**-Venganza, ¿eh?- **sonrió Sasori.- _**Ya veo porque sus ojos hay tanta frialdad y ese odio contenido...**_

-**Es el camino que elegí.- **dijo Sakura alzando la mirada.- **No puedo culparte de ser como eres. Cada quien elije su destino por lo que uno ha vivido, sea el camino correcto o el incorrecto. **

**-Lo dices por experiencia, ¿eh?- **afirmó, estando seguro de ello.

**-Tenía dos opciones y me quedé con esta. Si no hago lo que tengo que hacer, aunque eso a los demás les parezca mal, para mi no lo será.- **respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie y le miró, inexpresivo.- **Tenemos visiones distintas de lo que es el bien y lo que es el mal.**

Sasori sonrió cerrando los ojos. Realmente esa chica era sorprendente e intrigante, igual que su hermana mayor. Era una lástima que no pudiera vivir para ver sus progresos. Había algo en ella, que le decía que había vivido algo muy duro, algo que hacía que aparentara más edad de la que realmente tenía.

**-Pronto voy a morir...- **cambió de tema completamente.- **Pero antes voy a darte una recompensa. Considéralo un premio por vencerme.- **Sakura le miró expectante.- **En diez días, ve al puente del Cielo y la Tierra, que se encuentra en la aldea de la Hierba, a mediodía.**

**-¿Que hay ahí?- **pregunto Sakura.

**-Tengo un espía que trabaja como subordinado de Orochimaru.-** empezó a hablar más pausado.- **Teníamos... que ... encontrarnos... ahí... **

Sakura entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver como Sasori dejaba de hablar y como luego caía al suelo. Muerto. Suspiró y se dijo que no debía sentirse mal por él. Porque sí, ella había matado a muchas personas y nunca se sintió mal, él, sin embargo era la excepción. Sentía que no se lo merecía, sin embargo el lo había decidido así. Porque...

**-Volvamos a la aldea y prepararé más antídoto.- **dijo Sakura sin dejar de ver a Sasori.

**-No.- **se negó la anciana y Sakura se giró para verla.- **Aún, hay algo que tengo que hacer.**

Sakura asintió y cuando Chiyo se puso en pie empezaron a caminar para salir de la cueva, no sin antes dar una última mirada a Sasori.

_...porque Sasori pudo esquivar su ataque. Pero no lo hizo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡He vuelto!<br>_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal a mi no me gustó mucho, principalmente porque no hay nada nuevo y la lucha no quedó bien... menos mal - y doy gracias a Kami será la unica pelea autentica que haré - No digo que no haya más, pero si esta será la única que será completa. Esta era para que se viera cuan poderosa era Sakura. Cabe decir que luchó sola, y aún así salió viva.  
><em>**

**_Ahora solo falta que Naruto salve a Gaara y listo.  
><em>**

**_Eso fue todo.  
><em>**

**_PD: Pronto, aún no se cuando, actualizaré 'Cambio en la Historia' aunque ralmente creo que actualizaré primera 'Cambios'  
><em>**

_**Besos.**  
><em>


End file.
